When Will It End?
by October Ashes
Summary: Editing early chapters. Post Armageddon. Evolution is set to wrestle Kane on Raw in a 4 on 1 Handicap match with HBK as the ref. Will Shane have something else planned? What are Kane's plans? What does Shawn Michaels and Triple H have to do with it?
1. Torture

                                     Titan Towers

     Shane McMahon sat in his office at Titan Towers He was waiting for his father, Vince, to come. He just sat there thinking about his Ambulance Match with Kane at Survivor Series. No matter how much pain both men went through, they wouldn't stay down. They suffered severe injuries, but, they were always back in action in a week or two. Kane made it personal by attacking Shane's mother, Linda. One night, Kane tombstoned Linda into the steel Titan Tron. That's what encouraged Shane to return to Raw. 

     Shane picked up a picture on his desk. It was a picture of the McMahon family at one of the arenas. He put it down, thinking about nothing else but Survivor Series. Just then, the door busted open with a loud bang. Kane was standing in the doorway. He slammed the door shut and preceded to Shane's desk. 

     Kane slammed his fists down hard on it. Shane jumped up. "What?" He screamed at Kane. "You do realize that Survivor Series is about 4 days away, right?" Kane asked. His sick, freaky voice sent a chill down Shane's spine. "Yes I do, now, what the hell is wrong with you?" Shane asked, realizing Kane spilt coffee all over his desk. Kane just stared. "I told you what was wrong with me, Shane. Remember, ANYTHING can happen during these 4 days to Survivor Series." Kane said as he noticed the picture on Shane's desk.

     Kane picked it up. "That's a pretty little wife you got there. What's her name? Is it Marissa?" Kane asked Shane. Shane quickly snatched the picture from Kane's hands. "Yes, it is. Now leave!" He screamed. Kane just stood there. "So, was I successful?" Kane asked. Shane's mind brought him back to the whole jumper cables thing. "It's none of your business, now LEAVE!" Shane once again screamed. This time, Kane left with an evil laugh. 

     Vince then stormed into his son's office. "What was Kane doing here?" He asked. Shane shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask..." He said. Vince started back at his son, both were confused. "Well, good luck in your match." Vince finally said. Shane stood up. "That's what you came in here to tell me?!" Shane asked. Vince chuckled. "What did you think I was coming here to say?" Vince asked. "I don't know, but, good luck in your Buried Alive Match with the Undertaker." Shane said. 

     "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Facing Kane in an Ambulance Match might not be a good idea...especially with what you've both been through...what you've both done to each other..." Vince said. Shane knew he was trying to make him quit the match. Only because Kane was too 'dangerous.' Nah, Shane wasn't gonna let that stop him. "Yes! For the thousandth time, I'm sure about this match!" Shane screamed back at Vince. Vince had enough and left. Vince had promised Linda that he would try to talk Shane out of it. It was obvious that Shane made up his mind, and he plans to stick to it. No matter what. 

                                     Kane's car

     Kane thought differently. He thought maybe he could mess with Shane's head. So, maybe he would be an emotional wreck when it came to their match at Survivor Series. Kane then remembered how much harder Shane fought when Kane had pushed him too much. Shane even told Kane that he pushed him beyond his breaking point. "Maybe if I push a little harder..." Kane said out loud to himself in his car. Kane thought about who Shane loved. Kane realized that in order to push Shane over the edge he had to attack his heart. Attack Marissa. 

    Kane decided to stop by the McMahon's mansion when Shane was home. So, Shane would be able to be there. Kane planned to beat Shane senseless, snatch Marissa and hold her until Survivor Series. The rest was all 'fun, fun, fun.' 

                                   McMahon Mansion

    At 6:30 Shane came home. He took a shower and sat on the couch with Marissa. They watched a movie and had a chat about Kane and their match. "Shane, I worry when you do these things. You can get really hurt. Every time you go out there and get hurt you really hurt me too." Marissa said, trying to encourage Shane not to do anything crazy or stupid, like he did at

Unforgiven. Shane stroked her hair. "I'll try not to. But in order to win the match, Ris, I have to do anything that my body will allow me to do." Shane explained. His voice was soft and gentle. Marissa hugged him. 

     Then, there was a loud noise. Marissa jumped and held onto Shane tighter. She held on like she was riding a crazy bull that was trying to throw her off. She wouldn't let go. Shane scanned the room, his eyes going from left to right and back again. He stared forward, and Kane approached them. Marissa screamed off the top of her lungs. Shane covered her mouth with his hand. 

    "Aww...how cute?!" Kane asked. He scanned Marissa. Then he scanned Shane. Shane stood in front of Marissa. "What do you want?" He asked. "Shane, you shouldn't even talk to him, he didn't even ring the damn doorbell." Marissa said. Shane shushed her up, so Kane wouldn't get any ideas of hurting her. But, he was wrong. 

     Kane laughed his evil laugh. "What do I want? Well, Shane, I want what you're protecting. I want your wife." Kane said. He gave another sick smile, followed by his evil laughter. Marissa held onto Shane's shoulders for dear life. "Well that's too bad. You can't have her." Shane said. Kane then stared at him in a sick way. "Well hand her over or else." He stated. 

Shane smirked. "Or else WHAT?" He asked. "I'll beat you within an inch of your life and finish you at Survivor Series." Kane smiled in a sick way again. 

    "Nope. You can't have her. I don't care what you do to me; you're not getting my wife." Shane said. But, he was very wrong. Kane grabbed Shane by his neck and picked him up. Kane threw Shane into the wall. Marissa screamed. Kane knew Shane was gonna get up so he waited. Shane stood up and Kane took a candy dish and smashed it over Shane's head. This was a brawl, and Shane McMahon was defenseless. 

     "Shane!" Marissa screamed. Kane laughed as he picked up a half conscious Shane and threw him into the other wall. Shane's head went crashing through. Marissa screamed again. Kane knew that Shane was gonna be knocked out soon. So, Kane decided to make it easy. This time, Kane took Shane and rammed him into the wall a few more times. "NO! Kane! Please stop! I will go with you! Please, stop hurting him!" Marissa begged and screamed to Kane. 

     Kane picked up Shane and got him in position for a chokeslam. "Kane! Please, listen to me! If you stop hurting Shane I will go with you!" Marissa screamed once again. Kane looked at Marissa, then at a bloody, half conscious Shane. He put Shane down. Then, he took a pair of handcuffs out. "Do I need to use these on you? Or can I trust you?" Kane asked. "If you let me kiss my husband goodbye, I'll go peacefully without screaming or kicking." Marissa bribed. Kane thought about it. "Well...I don't want any attention drawn to me..." Kane thought to himself. "Ok, fine." Kane said to Marissa. He put the handcuffs away. 

     Marissa knelt down next to Shane. He was out of it. "Shane? Sweetie?" Marissa asked. Shane weakly opened his eyes and looked at Marissa. "Ris...I...tried..." Shane said. He sounded so weak. Marissa's heart sunk. "I did this for you, honey." Marissa said as she kissed Shane on the cheek. Shane then fell to the stage that he was fighting off unconsciousness. Marissa felt guilty. She stroked Shane's head. Kane grabbed her by the arm. "That's enough. You belong to me now." Kane said. He picked up Marissa and snuck out the way he snuck in. He got in his car and drove away, with Marissa. 

     About a half hour later, Linda came home, followed by Vince. Linda opened the door and screamed "Shane, Ris? We're home!" There was no answer. "Shane? Ris? Are you two home?" She once again screamed. Vince entered the house. "Vince, check the house." Linda told him. They searched the whole entire house before going to the living room, where a half unconscious Shane still laid. Linda was there first. Vince heard a piercing scream. So, he came running. 

"OH NO! SHANE!" Linda screamed. Vince was there. "Shane!? Are you ok?" Vince asked. But, Shane was half conscious. He couldn't talk, move or think. Shane tried to talk but nothing came out. Vince screamed for Linda to call 9-1-1. She did so, even though she was very scared. The ambulance came and the paramedics carefully got Shane on a stretcher and rushed him to the hospital. 

                                           Hospital  

     They took Shane to the emergency room. After an hour of repairing his beaten body, they put him in a room. The doctors alerted Vince and Linda to tell them if Shane reacted to anything. They were forced to go in one at a time. Vince went in first, because he was the one to always help Shane out with his problems. Stephanie, Shane's little sister, showed up at the hospital with her husband Paul, better known as Triple H. Vince went in the room. He didn't know what to expect. He kept telling himself that everything would be ok, and Shane would be fine. He took a seat next to his son. Vince started talking. 

     "Remember that time in Stamford, at work? Remember you chased me around Titan Towers with a water gun? Everyone thought we were crazy." Vince said as he gently rubbed Shane's head. "Remember the night you came back? You attacked me in the ring, and the next week I said that I would never forgive your mother for giving birth to you? I didn't mean that, Shane-O." Vince said. He heard the heart rate monitor beep a few times. But, everything went back to normal. 

     "Come on, Shane..." Vince pleaded. He held Shane's hand. Then, he left the room. Stephanie went in and sat next to her brother. She held his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

     "Shane, please wake up. What will Marissa think? Come on, Shane." Stephanie got an idea. She left the room and blocked Linda from going in. "Stephanie, move, please." Linda said. "Wait, mom, where's Marissa?" Stephanie asked. Linda shrugged her shoulders and Vince said "I have no clue." Then Linda said "She's missing..." Stephanie's eyes widened. "So whoever beat up Shane..." Stephanie started but was interrupted by Paul. "Took Marissa..." He said. Linda walked into Shane's room and took a seat. 

     "Hey Shane." She said as she held his hand. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll find out who did this to you. We'll find Marissa, too. I promise, sweetie." Linda said. She squeezed Shane's hand and was shocked to see that he squeezed back. 

     "Shane? Shane, can you hear me?" Linda asked. Shane nodded weakly. He opened his eyes and looked at his mother. Linda hugged him as hard as she could. Shane pulled out of the hug after a few minutes.

     "Are you ok, Shane? Do you know what happened?" Linda asked. Shane looked around. Linda decided that she wouldn't tell the doctor until Shane answered her questions. "What happened? Where am I?" Shane asked. He looked around, and then he knocked himself out of his unconscious gaze. "Never mind, mom. That was a stupid question." Shane said. 

     "Do you know what happened back at home?" Linda asked. But, Vince came in followed by a doctor. The doctor shoved Vince and Linda out of the room so he could check on Shane. Jeremy, which was the doctor's name, switched Shane's room and that allowed more than one visitor at a time. Vince and Linda went in together as Paul and Stephanie were talking outside. 

     Inside the room, Vince and Linda were patiently waiting for an answer from Shane. "So, do you remember what happened or not?" Vince asked. Shane nodded. "Yup, I do. I got home and took a shower. Ris and I were watching a movie when we heard a loud bang. Somebody broke into the house, attacked me, grabbed Ris and left." Shane said, trying to leave Kane out of it. 

     "Somebody, huh? I bet that 'somebody' was Kane." Vince said. Vince could tell when Shane was leaving something out. "So, was it Kane? Or was it Rodney, Pete, or Joey playing a trick on you?" Vince asked. "Nah, I don't think my Posse would do that to me..." Shane said. Vince cleared his throat. "Kane!" Shane screamed. Vince immediately stood up and left.

                                         Stephanie & Paul

     Outside the room, Stephanie and Paul were talking. "Who do you think would do such a thing to my brother?" Stephanie asked Paul. "I dunno, Stephy. But, we'll find out." Paul said. "Paul, grab your stuff, you're coming with me." Vince declared as Paul grabbed his coat and ran after Vince. They proceeded to the Parking Lot and left.

                                         Shane's Hospital Room

     Stephanie found it safe to go in. She snuck into the room, hoping to scare Shane or Linda. "Hey butter fingers." Linda said, talking to the air. Stephanie snapped her fingers and said "Man, mom, how did you know it was me?" Linda looked at her and laughed as Shane smirked and shook his head. "I know the sound of my daughter trying to sneak up on me." Linda said and Stephanie laughed and hugged her. She then hugged Shane. 

     "Hiya Stephy." Shane said. Stephanie pulled away. "What happened?" She asked. Shane rolled his eyes. Linda chuckled. "Shane, didn't that kid tell you not to do that? If an angel comes behind you and smiles than your eyes will be stuck like that." Linda said. Shane looked at her. "That kid's name is Dylan." He said.

     "Anyway, I was watching a movie with Ris when Kane broke into the house, beat me up and snatched Ris." Shane said. Stephanie gasped. "Stephy, where's your father?" Linda asked. "Mom, he just left with Paul." Stephanie said as Linda's eyes widened. "Holy shit." Shane said.

                                          Vince & Paul

     Paul and Vince were heading back to the house. "What are we doing here?" Paul asked. "Looking for clues." Vince said as he unlocked the front door. Paul and Vince stepped in and searched the house. They found a few windows shattered and the back door broken. Paul noticed the huge hole in the wall from Shane's head, and the shattered candy dish on the floor. 

                                   Kane & Marissa

     Kane arrived at his hideout and dragged Marissa inside. She went in peacefully, just like she promised. "Where are we? I never saw this place before." Marissa said. Kane looked at her and laughed. "Well, I'm not telling you where we are. But, we're gonna have a lot of fun until Survivor Series. There, I will make you witness *in person* what I will do to Shane. Trust me, if I get lucky he WILL feel my pain...this time..." Kane said. Marissa held back her tears and her scream. "What do you want to do to Shane?" She asked instead of screaming. 

     "Well, that's none of your business, now is it?" Kane asked. Marissa went to answer, but Kane put a hand over her mouth. "You know what...I want to SHOW you what I plan to do to Shane." He added. Marissa looked terrified. Kane threw her into the wall and handcuffed her. Kane then took out gasoline and matches. He put them down on a table and smiled at Marissa.

     "So, do you still want to know what I want to do to Shane?" He asked. Marissa almost started to cry. "No, I don't. Please let me go!" She screamed to Kane. Kane laughed his evil laugh. "I'll show you anyway." Kane said, as he got a video camera and set it up. He was recording everything. "So, I guess I'm gonna show you anyway, huh Marissa?" Kane asked. Marissa screamed and started to cry. Kane poured some gasoline on Marissa's left arm and threw a lit match on it. She screamed. Kane waited for a few minutes, then he put the fire out. Marissa's arm was red. "Hmm...second degree burn. Damn!" Kane screamed.

     Marissa kept crying. She also screamed a few times. Kane covered her mouth and then Marissa bit down *HARD.* "ARGH! You're a biter, huh?!" Kane screamed back. Marissa shrieked. Kane turned the camera off and sent it to Shane McMahon. He didn't put a name on it. 

                                        Paul & Vince

     Paul and Vince recklessly searched the house. They looked around. Paul pointed to the candy dish, only because Vince didn't realize it. "Hey, look at that." Paul said as he pointed to it. Vince turned and looked at it. "Damn, that was Linda's favorite candy dish." Vince said, grabbing a napkin to pick up the glass scattered on the floor. Paul suddenly felt a pain in his neck. Vince turned, and screamed "Paul? Are you ok?" But it was too late, both men were hit with tranquilizers. Kane, who shot them, slipped the tape into the house near Vince. It had a note taped on it. Kane quickly left. 

                                          Hospital

   Shane was given a release form. All he had to do was sign it, and he would be able to leave. Linda wasn't to sure about it. "Jeremy, are you sure you don't want to keep Shane over night?" Linda asked. "No, Mrs. McMahon. It seems that Shane is fine. No damage. But, Shane, when you go out there Sunday night, please watch your noggin." Jeremy answered. Shane chuckled and nodded. "But, what if..." Linda started but was unable to finish. "Mrs. McMahon, I said Shane is fine. Please trust me. Just, make him wear a baseball hat for a few days. The sun might make you dizzy. Other guys I know, like my cousin Eddie, was knocked out for about 4 days. He suffered the same injuries as Shane, but, he didn't react to them as fast as Shane did. So, leave before I have security kick you out." Jeremy said. Linda nodded and they left.

                                       McMahon Mansion

     Shane was the first one inside. Linda and Stephanie were to busy looking around for Paul and Vince because their car was in the driveway. "DAD!!!!!!!!!! PAUL!!!!" Shane screamed. Linda and Stephanie ran inside to see what happened. They saw Shane looking around and Paul and Vince knocked out on the floor. Shane noticed the tape. He grabbed it and read the note. Stephanie got some water and threw it on Vince and Paul. That woke them up.

     "Mom, I'm gonna see what this is." Shane said, showing Linda the tape. Linda nodded and helped Vince up. Stephanie helped Paul up. Both men sat on the couch. They took the darts out of their necks and shook their heads. "We're fine, Linda." Vince said as he hit himself in the head. "Do you know who..." Linda started but then noticed a noise. It sounded like somebody just collapsed. Vince, Paul, Stephanie and Linda went to check on Shane.

     Shane was knocked out on the floor. Linda looked at the TV and saw why. Kane taped the footage of him burning Marissa. "That son of a ..." Vince said as he bent down and lightly smacked Shane's face to revive him. Shane jumped up. "I'm gonna kill him, I swear." Shane said. Linda smacked him across the face. "Don't swear." She said sternly. 

Preview: What will happen at Survivor Series 2003? How much pain will both Shane and Kane endure in their "final" encounter?


	2. Survivor Series 2003

                                   Survivor Series 2003

Shane looked around backstage. He knew there was going to be hell to pay in his Ambulance Match with Kane. He met up with Rob Van Dam. "Hey Shane-O. How are ya?" He asked politely. Shane smiled at him. "I'm ok." He said. Rob looked at him, studying him carefully. "You're not the Shane McMahon I know." Rob said. Shane looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. Rob's eyes widened. 

"Who are you and what did you do to Shane O'Mac!?" Rob screamed. Shane looked at him. "I'm the only Shane O'Mac there is in this business. Nobody can replace me." Shane said. Rob looked at him. "The Shane O'Mac I know would've knocked me on my ass for saying that." Rob said. Shane smirked. "Well, maybe I don't feel like it..." Shane said. Rob jumped backwards. "Oh, I know what's missing. Where's Marissa?" He asked. Shane felt his heart ache. 

"Um....she's at home. She didn't want to come." Shane answered. Rob knew right away that Shane wasn't telling the truth. "Uh, buddy if she left you I can give you some advice..." Rob said. Shane shoved Rob and said "I don't need anything! I only need privacy! Rob, I'm sorry, but please give me some space." Rob was sitting down. "You knocked me on my ass, so you can proceed to privacy." He said. Shane chuckled and walked into his locker room. 

Ambulance Match: Shane McMahon vs. Kane

Shane came out and stood in the ring. The lights were bothering him. But, nothing could stop him form going into this match. Kane's pyro went off. He came out. But, he was holding a chain. The chain was connected to Marissa's handcuffs. Marissa came out, behind Kane. She looked at Shane in the ring. He collapsed, and the fans were all in shock. The referee for the match, Charles Robinson was trying to revive Shane. Charles was very confused. 

Shane stood up and ran out of the ring. He went to attack Kane, but Kane shoved Marissa in front of him. Shane caught Marissa and fell down. Kane grabbed the ring steps and hit Shane in the head with them. Shane was knocked out, and Marissa was screaming. Kane handcuffed Marissa to the ring post so she could watch everything that happened to Shane. "You're gonna have a lot of fun. Just stay here and enjoy. Remember, you belong to ME and you do what I tell you to." Kane said to Marissa. She started to cry, because she knew what Kane wanted to do. Shane was shaking his head, reviving himself. 

He stood up and looked at Marissa. Marissa looked back at him. Jerry Lawler, and J.R couldn't believe what was happening. They were the commentators. Kane was under the ring, but Shane didn't know. Instead of being smart and looking for Kane, Shane walked over to his wife. "Are you ok, Rissa?" He asked as he took a look at the handcuffs and the chain. Marissa looked at Shane. "I.....I...think...so..." She said. Shane felt guilty and upset. "I'm so sorry, Rissa..." He started, but Kane grabbed him by the head and just, well, threw him like a doll. Shane's face got up-close and personal with the Titan Tron. 

Marissa tried not to scream. Everything happened too fast. If she could go back in time, she would not allow Shane to return to Raw. She would convince him that Kane is not safe, and no man should stand against him. He is a monster. He can destroy anything if he wanted to. 

Kane picked up the ring apron and looked for what he wanted. He couldn't find it so he walked backstage. Shane got up, and his nose was busted; it was bleeding *BAD*. As half out of it as he was, he returned to Marissa to check on her. "Honey, I'm fine, listen, you have to pay attention to Kane. Do you understand me?" She asked him. 

Shane looked at her. "No. I'm not paying attention to Kane until you are free from these handcuffs and backstage where you belong. You don't belong out here with me, it's too dangerous." Shane said. Marissa looked behind him. "Shane! Look out!" She screamed. 

Obviously, Kane was behind Shane with a tank of gasoline. He tried to hit him in the head, but Shane kicked him and gave him a DDT onto the concrete floor. Shane noticed the tank of gasoline, and matches in Marissa's hand. Shane calmly stood up and looked at his wife, like the look Stone Cold Steve Austin usually gave a superstar that betrayed him. 

The fans were cheering 'Shane O'Mac' over and over again. "Give me those matches." He said to Marissa. Afraid and confused, Marissa nodded no. The fans booed. Once again, Shane asked for the matches. "No! You can't have them!" Marissa screamed. Now, Shane was thinking Marissa had betrayed him. It was true. Marissa betrayed him to join forces with Kane, only because he threatened her. He said if she listened to him, then she wouldn't have to suffer. It was a choice Marissa had to make. Her husband or the enemy.

Shane was now mad. Kane got up and poked Shane on the back. Like an idiot, Shane turned around. Kane slammed his hand onto Shane's throat, positioning him for a chokeslam. The part of the steel steps that Kane hit Shane in the head with earlier were still there. Kane picked up Shane and chokeslamed him onto them. The fans were shocked. Right before their eyes, they were witnessing Marissa switching sides. Marissa was setting up her husband. 

Kane then turned to Marissa. "Give me the matches." He said calmly. Only because he knew she was going to do it. She handed him the matches as the fans booed. Kane walked over to the tank of gasoline and picked it up. He walked over to Shane. Shane kicked Kane below the belt. Score for a low blow! Shane got the tank of gasoline and hit Kane in the head with it, more than once. The fans were cheering. 

Shane then gave Kane a taste of his own medicine. Shane tombstone-piledrived Kane into the steel Titan Tron. Shane loaded Kane on a stretcher and put him in the ambulance. Kane kicked open the door, just as it was an inch from closing. Kane knocked Shane down and tore off his jersey. Shane was wearing a WWE shirt under it. Kane tossed the jersey and started to punch Shane in the head. 

Shane was defenseless. This was a brawl. Marissa tried not to pay attention, but it's too hard to resist, (trust me, I know from the whole jumper cable situation). Kane threw Shane onto the top of the ambulance and then tombstoned him onto it. Once they climbed down, Kane loaded Shane on the stretcher and tried to get him in the ambulance. Kane left the door open. He had an idea...and it was a bad one. 

He pulled Shane out. He threw him to the ground. Kane picked Shane up and carried him to the ring. He put him down near the ring post, and handcuffed him to it. Kane got out the water and threw it on Shane's face to revive him. Shane was pissed off. Kane poured gasoline on Shane's Survivor Series 2003 jersey. He lit a match and threw it on the jersey. The fans, the whole world, the superstars in the back, Marissa, and even Shane (let's just say everyone) witnessed Kane burning Shane's jersey. Shane was definitely pissed off now. 

Shane could've been called the luckiest man in the world at this point. The handcuffs snapped in half. Kane turned around, having his back to Shane. *BIG* mistake. Shane attacked him. Shane knocked out Kane and put him on the stretcher, loaded him into the ambulance, and quickly shut the doors. The bell rang. "Here is your winner of the Ambulance Match, Shane McMahon!" Screamed the ring announcer Lillian Garcia. 

Shane walked back to the ring. He found the keys for Marissa's handcuffs. He looked at the fans. "Leave her there! Leave her there!" The fans were chanting that over and over. Shane tossed the keys and started to walk up the ramp. Marissa screamed. "Shane! Shane! Please unlock me!" She said. Shane slowly turned around to face her. He slowly walked to her. "You want ME to unlock you?! You should've thought about that before you turned on me to join Kane!" He screamed back. Marissa was left speechless.

Then, we heard Eric Bischoff's music,(I'm back)go off. He stormed onto the Titan Tron with a mic in hand. "Shane McMahon… Shane McMahon… I never thought you would survive Kane tonight. I thought it would be YOU carted away in the back of that ambulance. Was it that Kane burnt your jersey? Or was it that he turned your own wife against you?" He asked. Shane asked Lillian for the mic so she gave it to him.

"Eric, if you DARE bring that up again I swear I'm gonna beat you within an inch of your life!" Shane screamed into the mic. He lowered it down. Eric stood there, just staring at Shane. "Oh yeah? How are you going to do that?" He finally asked. "Well, I'll walk up there. See this chair over here? I'll bring that with me." Shane said. He pointed to the steel chair.

Eric looked at it. He quickly looked at Shane. "Nah. I mean after this. Don't turn around." Eric said. Like an idiot, Shane turned around. Marissa was behind him, holding a ladder. Shane was stunned. He didn't know what to expect. Shane turned back to Eric. Eric was laughing. Shane was shocked, the fans were booing and Marissa was confused. Kane turned Marissa against Shane.

Shane put the mic to his lips. He turned towards his wife. "I can't believe this. What are you doing, Rissa?!" He asked. Marissa looked at him. "I'm doing what my master and my boss told me to do." She said.

"So, what I did the other day for you… When Kane attacked me… I defended YOU! So, I'm guessing that meant NOTHING to you?!" Shane screamed. There were tears in his eyes. We haven't really seen him this emotional since the tragic death of the late Owen Hart (God bless you, Owen).

Marissa was also upset. She wasn't upset because she turned on Shane. She was upset because he was yelling at her. "You bet it meant nothing to me. Neither do you. You're garbage. You're yesterday's news. So for that…" Marissa started. But she stopped, noticing the tears strolling down Shane's face.

"I'm yesterday's news, huh?" Shane asked. "Yup. Just for that, I have the pleasure of introducing your disgraceful face into this here ladder." Marissa stated as she rammed the ladder into Shane's face.

Surprisingly, Shane didn't try to block. He was in so much shock that he didn't even move as his body fell to the floor. Eric pranced down to Marissa. He looked extremely shocked. The fans were booing. 'Austin! Austin! Austin!' They chanted for Stone Cold.

"Marissa, what's wrong with you?! You could crack his skull!" Eric screamed. "Hell…What am I talking about? I wanna see it again! Do it!" He continued, as he helped Marissa ram the ladder into Shane's stomach, more than once (Ow).

Suddenly, the glass broke and Stone Cold came out. Eric and Marissa ran like scolded dogs, (in other words, they ran for their lives). Austin had a mic in hand, and he needed it. He stormed over to Shane to check on him. If you didn't see Shane breathing (very, very weakly), then you would think he's dead.

"Shane? Can you hear me? Come on, buddy, wake up, damn you." Austin said. He shook Shane. He jumped back and saw some fans cover their eyes as blood oozed out of Shane's mouth. "That's disgusting, J.R.! Should I see if he's ok?" Jerry Lawler shouted to his commentating partner J.R. "Somebody should get some help out here!" J.R. screamed. Jerry stood up and walked down the ramp, closely followed by Rob Van Dam.

Austin picked up the mic. "We need some help down here right about now in case you monkeys don't see what's happening." He screamed. Rob leaned in and lightly smacked Shane's face, but Jerry pulled his arm away. "No, that won't help, Van Dam. Just leave him." Jerry demanded in a low voice, so the fans sitting close wouldn't hear. "Why the hell didn't he block?" Rob asked as he stood up. "He was too shocked! Didn't you see the look on his face before Marissa hit him?" Austin asked Rob, as Jerry turned to look up the ramp, checking for the medical help they asked for.

Just then, Charles Robinson, Mike Chioda, Brian Hebner and Earl Hebner ran down the ramp. Jerry looked relieved, thinking about the look on Linda and Vince's face when they saw Shane. "It takes 4 referees to handle 1 man?" Rob asked, as Austin looked at him. "You……………Look at Shane! Does it LOOK like he can hold himself up? Let alone walk backstage?!" Austin screamed. 

"Dude, calm down." Rob said. "Sorry. I guess I should. I'm just worried… You know?" Austin said. Then they heard a familiar voice. "About what?" It asked. Austin, Rob and Jerry spun around to see Marissa standing behind them. "We all are." Jerry said as he turned and nodded at Earl Hebner, who returned the gesture.

"No, you, go away." Austin said, looking at Marissa. "No. Shane is MY husband, Mr. Clean." Marissa said. Austin's face turned red. "HAH! Since when were YOU so worried about Shane?! You're the one who did this to him, genius!" Rob screamed back, defending Shane. "I didn't realize it would be this bad." Marissa said.

Suddenly, there was a blackout in the arena. The lights went on, Marissa was gone. Austin and Rob were sitting on the floor and Jerry was standing in the ring somehow. Jerry walked back over to Shane, and helped Rob and Austin up. Charles Robinson, who was known in WCW as 'Lil' Naitch' was missing.

"Where's Robinson?" Austin asked Senior Referee Earl Hebner, who is the father of Brian Hebner and the twin to Dave Hebner. "Robinson went to alarm the EMT's that we need a stretcher. There's no way we can hold McMahon up long enough to get him backstage." Earl explained to Austin. Brian Hebner helped a still unconscious Shane sit up against the barricade (or security wall).

A few EMT's ran down the ramp. They had a stretcher with them, and they were alarmed to be ready for the worst. They were trying not to, but they were throwing Shane's body around like a rag doll just like they did at Unforgiven. Also similar to Unforgiven, the fans gave Shane a standing ovation, chanting his name. 'Shane O'Mac! Shane O'Mac!'

Since the referees are really weak, Austin and Rob helped them out as Jerry returned to the Announcers table. "How bad is it, King? How bad ARE Shane McMahon's injuries?" J.R. asked his commentating partner. "It's bad, J.R. Really bad. Shane is completely out of it. I'm sure we can take a look at the ladder shots again," King said as they replayed the ladder shots. "The last one must have done something bad, because blood is coming out of Shane's mouth like water at the Niagara Falls." King (Jerry Lawler) added on. "Every time his heart beats the blood loss will increase." J.R. added on.

The fans suddenly started to cheer even louder for Shane. His eyes were open and he was talking to the EMT's. "Stop…… I don't need help……" Shane whispered. "WOW! Would 'ya look at that?" Austin asked. "Hey, how 'bout Steve and I help Shane to the back?" Rob asked the EMT's. They agreed. Rob and Austin helped Shane stand up, and helped him to the back.

                                       Backstage

Vince and Linda were backstage. They looked nervous; obviously they didn't see that Shane woke up. All they saw was the blood coming out of his mouth, the ladder shots, and the look on Marissa's face. She looked proud of herself. They turned quickly as Austin and Rob approached them with Shane.

"Is he ok?!" Vince screamed as loud as he could once he saw Shane. Austin and Rob let go of Shane's arms and slowly let him drop to the floor. "Yup. Just a little woozy…" Shane said. "Blood is coming out of your mouth and you say that you're ok?!" Linda screamed. But she couldn't stay angry at him, so she threw herself onto Shane and hugged him as hard as she could. "You could be really hurt, Shane." Vince said as he turned to Austin. "Thank you. Both of you. You have no idea of how much I owe you." Vince said. Austin and Rob nodded their heads.

"Well, hell, Mrs. McMahon. Shane beat Kane just give him some time to cool down." Rob said, trying not to sound mean. Linda got off of Shane and stood up to face Rob. "I guess you're right, Rob." Linda said as she looked at Vince. "We'll let the doctor check him out later." Vince said, as Austin noticed Shane put his hands on his head.  

"Uh, Vince, Linda, Rob… Would you guys mind givin Shane and I some time to talk?" Austin asked as Vince left. Vince's arm came back in to grab Linda and drag her out. Rob left after that, laughing at what he just saw.

"Shane, are you truly ok?" Austin asked as he sat down next to Shane. "Nah… Just saying that so they wouldn't be worried about me." Shane told Austin. Austin and Shane were best friends, and they always talked about things like this.

Austin looked at Shane. "Your hearts broken ain't it?" He asked. Shane's eyes got a little teary. "Yeah… I guess you could say that." Shane replied, looking straight into Austin's eyes. "Um… Before Marissa hit you in the face with the ladder… You said that you defended her. What were you talking about?" Austin asked.

Shane sighed. "The other night, Kane broke into my house. He wanted Rissa. I protected her. I was thrown into the wall more than once, I had a candy dish smashed over my head, and my head was rammed through a wall. Marissa didn't appreciate any of it. Instead, she tore my heart out and broke it in front of the world. When you meet that special someone, you try to do anything for them, 'ya know?" Shane explained to Austin.

"I think somebody needs a hug." Austin said with an evil look in his eyes. Shane's eyes widened. "Oh no! STEVE, NO!" Shane shouted as Austin grabbed him and gave him a *HUGE* hug. Rob came in. "Van Dam, get over here and help me squish Shane-O!" Austin shouted. Rob ran over to Shane and Steve and squeezed the both of them. "It would be impossible for me to live without you guys." Shane said to his best friends, Steve Austin and Rob Van Dam.

Preview Raw, November 17, 2003: What will happen when Evolution wants Shane to join them? Also, what will happen when Marissa signs a WWE contract?


	3. Evolution's Offer

                                                                           Raw, November 17, 2003

Shane walked into the arena and went straight to his locker room. He had a small surprise inside, but he didn't know. He opened the door to see none other than Kane and Marissa. Shane stood in the doorway. He stared at them, and thought about it for a second.

"Uh…sorry. Wrong locker room." Shane said. He began to turn around when Kane spoke for the first time. "No. You're in the right place." He said, staring at Shane. Shane turned to face them again. "We wanted to smash your face in before Raw." Marissa said.

"Well, what's stopping you?" Shane asked. Marissa looked to the side. Austin stood there. Since his team won at Survivor Series, he was allowed to open up a can of whoop ass anytime he wanted. He approached them. "I am. If they kick your ass before the show, I'm gonna open up a can of whoop ass on them. I had enough of this shit, where Kane walks around attacking people. I'm sick of it. I need talent, and the fans are happy to have you back, Shane. I want to keep it that way." Austin said.

"Austin, I appreciate your concern. But, I'm standing right here. I'm sure Kane is dying to hit me. Let them take their best shots." Shane shouted, in a challenging voice. "You stubborn S.O.B!" Austin shouted. He started to think. "Well, the man said we could hit him…" Kane said. "Hold on, I'll get that thing you gave me." Marissa said as she turned around to find it.

"Armageddon…"  Austin whispered. Shane got so disgusted with everything that he left his locker room, in search of Rob Van Dam. "Damnit!" Kane screamed. Marissa turned to face them. "Where'd he go?" She asked. "He left. Next time, you HAVE to move faster!" Kane shouted back at her. Austin got so sick of this whole Marissa/Kane thing that he left the locker room, leaving Kane and Marissa (AHHHHHHH!).

                                                                                  Raw: On the air

The fireworks went off. Raw was officially on the air. The glass broke, and out came the Co-G.M. of Raw. Stone Cold Steve Austin marched to the ring as the fans cheered for him. He entered the ring. Everybody except Rob and Shane kept their distance from Austin, because Austin was able to beat the hell out of anyone he wanted.

"I've noticed a big turn around from last nights Survivor Series. Roll the footage." Austin shouted into the mic. Footage was shown from Survivor Series. The footage was Marissa turning on Shane to join Kane. It was still hard to believe for most people.

"Well, after watching that… I'm still confused. Just before the show I happened to see Kane and Marissa backstage, planning a good way to take out Shane McMahon. So, Marissa, I want to see you out here right now." Austin shouted. Marissa came out to Kane's music, (Finger Eleven's 'Slow Chemical'). They didn't cue the pyro for her, because they needed it for something else. She pranced down to the ring like a slut. She got into the ring to face Austin.

"Do you realize what you've done?!" Austin shouted to her. "No. Actually, Mr. Clean, I don't know what you're talking about, either." Marissa replied to Austin. "Hopefully the 'Texas Rattlesnake' won't bite Marissa yet, J.R.!" Jerry Lawler screamed to J.R. Marissa looked around the crowd. A large 'slut' chant started, followed by an 'Austin' chant.

"You tore the heart out of Shane's chest and broke it in front of the world! That man, who is MY friend, is a wreck. That's what you did, Marissa! And let me tell you this, I'm not going to let you pick at Shane's heart. ESPECIALLY that you're with Kane!" Austin shouted. He wanted to go on, but Marissa stopped him.

"HAH! B.S.! Shane was the one who turned on ME! I bet everything Shane told you about that night was a lie. Just like him." Marissa said. The fans started the chant that means a superstar was dissed. Austin wanted to hit Marissa SO bad, he was seeing stars just by holding back his punch.

"I've had enough of this crap, J.R.!" Screamed Jerry Lawler, as he stood up. He proceeded to climb on top of the announce table. "Shane O'Mac! Shane O'Mac! Shane O'Mac!" He screamed. The fans were cheering along with him. Pretty soon the chant was blared out by 'Here Comes The Money.' Shane made his way onto the ramp, and the arena exploded. The fans were cheering so loud, it was unbelievable. 

Shane got into the ring and asked Lillian Garcia for a mic. She gave him one and smiled. He turned towards Marissa. "Marissa, you have it backwards. I never turned on you. I put my life on the line for you. It was you who turned on me. Maybe this will ring a bell for you… For better, for worse. For rich, for poor. In sickness, and in health. Until death do us part." Shane said. He was repeating the wedding vows. "You repeated those exact words to me on September 14, 1996. The day we got married. The day you put this wedding band on my finger." Shane continued.

"Shane… Don't start this… Please…" Marissa begged. "Marissa, let the man continue. This is very interesting." Austin said as the fans started laughing. Austin was being amused by a serious matter. "Stay the hell out of this, baldy!" Marissa shouted at Austin. "Pay attention to me, slut, asskisser..uh, Marissa rather." Shane started, but bursted into laughter, as did the fans and Austin. 

"Marissa, what made you break these vows?" Shane asked once he stopped laughing. "You did. I never realized until recently that you are such a jackass. You attacked Kane on July 28th for what? You are such a little baby!" Marissa shouted. "I attacked Kane to get revenge for MY mother. There is a big difference between you and me, Marissa. I protect the ones I love. But, you're just like my father. You DESTROY the ones you love. Anyway, that's a good enough explanation. AS OF NOW,  IT'S OVER! WE ARE THROUGH!" Shane screamed as he took off his wedding band and threw it at Marissa. 

The fans were cheering, and Austin was happy. "Alright, Shane!" Jerry screamed. "Way to go, kid!" J.R. shouted. "And that's the bottom line, 'cause Shane O'Mac said so!" Austin shouted into the mic. The glass broke as Shane and Austin walked up the ramp to go backstage. Marissa was humiliated and she was crying in the ring, holding Shane's wedding band in her hands.

                                                                                  Backstage

"Out of all of that I forgot to make a match!" Austin shouted, as he high-fived Shane. "That was tremendous. Way to go, Shane-O!" He said. Shane was laughing. His smile came to a grin as he said "Oh no. Here comes the p.i.t.a." Austin thought about what is could mean for a second, then laughed. "Shaney… Please re-consider…" Marissa pleaded. "Nope." Shane said. "Shane Brandon McMahon! Please?!" Marissa begged once more. "I said NO!" Shane screamed.

Marissa made a mad face. "There's going to be hell to pay!" She shouted as she stormed off. Shane turned to Austin. "Is she gonna make me wear makeup?" He asked Austin, but he didn't get an answer because he laughed. "No. She's gonna send me in here to do something about it." Eric Bischoff said as he entered the room. "Hey! It's B*tchoff!" Shane shouted as Austin and the fans chuckled. "I've had enough of your mouth, Shane." Bischoff said through gritted teeth. "How could you have enough of it, you didn't even meet it yet." Shane said.

Bischoff was about to answer, but Marissa cut him off. "Good. That makes two of us." She said, entering the room with Kane behind her. "Can't you count?! Three of us!" Kane shouted. "This night keeps getting better and better…" Shane sighed. "Bischoff, Kane, Marissa, Shane-O, I wanna see you 4 in the ring at 10. Now, Eric, Kane, and Marissa, get out of my locker room before I open up… I mean we open up cans of whoop ass on 'ya!" Austin shouted. Eric ran out of the room.

"Do you two want a can or 2 of whoop ass?" Austin asked. Kane growled like a caged lion and left. Marissa smacked Shane across the face and kicked him in the shin. She proceeded to leave. Austin looked at Shane. "Can I kick her ass?" He asked Austin. "No, but I can make an Intergender Tag so you could help a Diva kick her ass." Austin said. "Yeah… Sounds like a good idea…" Shane said.

                                                                                Intergender Tag

Shane went down to the ring. He was followed by his partner, Trish Stratus. Marissa came down, followed by her partner, Evolution's Randy Orton. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have just been informed, that if there is interference from Kane or Evolution, then Marissa and Randy will be temporarily suspended and they will be escorted from the building." Lillian Garcia announced. Randy looked pissed off and so did Marissa.

Shane and Randy started out. Randy had a small advantage by attacking the abs and the rib cage of Shane McMahon. Shane quickly regained his strength, punching Randy in the mouth, drawing blood from his lip. Randy kicked Shane as hard as he could in his stomach. "Oh no, J.R.! Hopefully there's no…" Jerry started, but couldn't finish. "Blood. Is that what you were gonna say, King? It's too late now." J.R. said. Randy kept stomping and kicking Shane's stomach, and soon enough, there were masses of blood pouring out of Shane's mouth.

Randy tagged Marissa in and she started to kick at Shane's chest and stomach. Shane shoved Marissa and then he tagged Trish. Trish came running into the ring and attacked Marissa. Trish pinned Marissa, and it would've been a 3 count if Randy didn't come in and break it up. Shane came flying across the ring and knocked Randy out. Shane grabbed Randy and took him outside the ring. Trish bulldogged Marissa and pinned her. "1-2-3!" The referee, Tim White, counted down. "Here are your winners, Trish Stratus and Shane McMahon!" Lillian shouted.

Trish and Shane hugged. Shane was careful to keep his mouth away from Trish so he wouldn't get blood on her. They were celebrating when Evolution's Ric Flair and Triple H (Paul) came out. They went into the ring, and Randy joined them. Evolution stared down a confused Shane McMahon and Trish Stratus. Shane lightly pushed Trish behind him so he could protect her from harm.

Triple H approached Shane with a mic. "Hey Shane-O. How are 'ya? Long time no see. Well, you know me. I'm Triple H. This is the 'Nature Boy' Ric Flair. This over here is the 'Legend Killer' Randy Orton. We make up the team called Evolution." Triple H told Shane. Shane turned and whispered to Trish. She left the ring. Evolution didn't care too much about Trish, they wanted Shane.

"Evolution stands for the best in this business. The best of the past, the present, and the future. You see, Shane, we're interested in your talent. You're a big risk-taker, and that's what we like about you. Evolution is looking for a new member, and you have everything we need. Think about it, Shane. You could be a champion." Triple H continued. Shane stood there. Obviously, he was interested in what Evolution had to say.

"Naitch over here hasn't seen anyone quite like you. Randy over here wants to 'kill another legend.'  Don't make it be you, Shane-O." Triple H continued. Shane got a mic from Lillian Garcia. "So what you're saying is that you, Triple H, 'Nature Boy' Ric Flair, and the 'Legend Killer' Randy Orton want me, Shane McMahon to be in Evolution?" Shane asked.

"WOOOOOOOOOO! You bet we do, McMahon! You see, you're crazier than anyone I've ever met! WOOOOO!" Ric Flair screamed into the mic as Shane wiped some spit off his face. "Hmmm, what if I refuse your offer?" Shane asked. Randy took the mic. "Then I guess I'll have to squash another legend." He said, getting into Shane's face. "If you're talking about me, Randy, I'm not considered a legend." Shane said as Randy backed away from Shane. 

"Shane, my buddy, you should be." Randy said as he leaned his arm on Shane's shoulder. Triple H took the mic. "Hey, girls, I mean, guys in the Production truck, roll the footage I gave you." He said.

They showed footage of Shane when he was a referee at Wrestle Mania 1990, (but then he was known as Shane Stevens, lol). They showed a lot of highlights from his career. They showed all of his risk-taking moments, including Backlash 2001, KOTR 2001, Summer Slam 2000, and many other matches he had. They even showed recent clips of him, from July 28th up to Survivor Series. 

The fans started chanting. They knew that is was a scheme planned by Evolution to lure Shane in, so they can use him to rise to the top. 'Just say no! Just say no!' They cheered. Evolution took a look at the fans and grinned. They thought that they won Shane over by sucking up to him. But, they were very surprised by Shane's answer.

"That was really nice of you guys. But, I'm going to refuse your offer. If I joined Evolution, I would drag it down. I'm not as highly ranked as you guys are. You're right about 2 things. Evolution has the best of the past, and the best of the present. But, I'm not too sure about the best of the future." Shane said, staring down Randy Orton, who was considered the best of the future. 

"What the hell did you say, McMahon!?" Randy said getting in Shane's face. Ric Flair grabbed Randy and dragged him away from Shane so Randy wouldn't do anything stupid. Shane started to walk out of the ring when Triple H spun him around. "What did you say your answer was?" He asked Shane. "I said no." Shane said. He managed to run out of the ring and get backstage before Evolution could beat him up.

                                                                                    Raw: 10:00

The glass broke as Austin made his way to the ring. Followed by Shane, Eric, Kane and Marissa. Austin already had a mic from backstage, and so did Shane. So, the rest of them got mics from Lillian Garcia. Austin had a clipboard with a pen and contracts.

"Ok, its 10, and all of you are here in the ring as I asked." Austin said as he showed the clipboard with one contract. "Austin, please get down to business." Shane pleaded. Austin looked at him and nodded, acknowledging what Shane asked. 

"What I have here is a few contracts. One is for Marissa. In order to be standing in this ring, you have to have a contract. So, sign it now before I kick you out of this arena. Or, I'm pretty damn sure that Shane would love to do it for me!" Austin screamed into the mic. "Oh, hell yeah!" Shane screamed. Marissa quickly snatched the clipboard and signed the contract. She gave it back to Austin, who smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to read that? Oh well. Too late now." He said as he smiled again.

"Now, Eric, I asked you to come out here for a reason." Austin began. He stopped when Evolutions song interrupted him. Randy Orton stepped onto the stage with a mic in hand. Austin looked pretty pissed off.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Randy Orton here. I just wanted to deliver a message to the punk Shane McMahon." Randy said. Shane directed his attention to the stage, where Randy was standing. Then, footage came on the Titan Tron, with Linda McMahon handcuffed inside a car, with Ric Flair and Triple H standing outside. Shane looked like he was standing in the 13th level of hell.

"Does this woman look familiar to you, Shane?" Triple H asked. Austin quickly directed his attention to the stage, as did everyone else. Marissa was shaking, because she loved Linda. Randy got a cocky look on his face. "Well if 'ya want her, come get me. I hear you love to play hide and seek." Randy said as he turned and ran backstage. Shane sped after him. Surprisingly, Austin was chasing after Shane. "No, Shane! Stop! It's a trap!" He screamed, while chasing him.

                                                                                 Backstage: Parking Lot

Shane reached the car where his mother was handcuffed. "Shane! No! Get out of here! It's not safe!" She screamed to Shane. But, as always, he didn't listen to her. He opened the door and tugged at the handcuffs. They wouldn't budge. He tugged harder. They loosened up. He tugged even harder. The side around Linda's wrist snapped open. She jumped out of the car and hugged Shane. 

"Shane! No! Look out!" Austin screamed. He voice was coming from behind. Shane turned around, but, it was a little too late. Shane barely had enough time to shove Linda out of the way of the on coming car. But, he did have enough time to jump up a little bit, which made his knees smash into the windshield, breaking it instantly. The glass shattered all over the place.

The car stopped short after Shane landed on the ground. Triple H and Ric Flair came out and saw Austin and Linda watching them. "Triple H, Ric Flair, you're fired!" Linda shouted as the fans cheered. Austin took out his cell phone and dialed a number.  

"Yeah, this is Stone Cold Steve Austin. I'd like to report an intentional hit and run. Yeah. But, no, no. The suspects are here. 

Right now. Raw arena right across the street. Yes. Ric Flair and Triple H. Yes. YES. YES. NO! NO! Yes." Austin said as he hung up and smiled. "Police are comin for you boys." Randy soon came out of a room and looked at the car and everyone in the Parking Lot.

"What the hell did you do?!" He screamed at Triple H and Ric Flair. They just stared back, still shocked. Randy walked over to Shane. Shane's pants were torn from his knees to his shins. They were covered in blood. Randy bent down. "Are you ok? I was serious about playing hide and seek. I was hiding. I had no clue this was gonna happen." Randy said as he turned to face Triple H and Ric Flair.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You should leave your business in the ring. But, Shane is MY business. Not yours." Randy said as he turned around and attacked Shane. Shane low-blowed Randy and stood up. Austin was trying to enjoy it, but he knew it wasn't going to end well. "Shane! Stop it! Are you nuts!? Get over here!" Linda screamed at Shane. He turned and walked to his mother and Austin. 

"What? He started with me!" Shane screamed, acting like an innocent child. Austin laughed. "Linda, I don't know where you've been but he IS nuts. He's been like that for years!" Austin shouted. Shane smirked at Austin and smiled at Linda. Linda hugged Shane. "Imagine if that car hit you full force. You wouldn't be standing here." Linda said.

Austin looked at Shane seriously. "Hey, he was warned by the both of us." He said. "I know. But it's my mother. I can't let anybody do something horrible to my mother… Especially what Kane did. Now, Triple H, what were you planning to do?" Shane asked.

"Whatever it takes to get your ass in Evolution." He replied. Shane stared at him blankly. Then, Shane approached him. "You were planning to KILL my mother?! And me, if it was necessary?!" Shane screamed. "No, Shane, that's not what it is… You see… We were planning to beat you so bad that you had no choice but to join Evolution. All we want is for you to be in Evolution. You claim that you're not highly ranked? You gotta be kidding me!" Triple H started.

"I'm NOT highly ranked!" Shane shouted as loud as he could. "No, Shane. You might not be. But you sure as hell can HANG with the full timers. Hell, you survived a match against Christian, Chris Jericho, Rene Dupree, and Rob Conway. You might be a part-timer, but you sure as hell can compete with full-timers." Triple H explained. He wanted Shane to be in Evolution so bad that it wasn't even funny.

The cops arrived, but Austin explained to them about what happened. The cops remained calm, but they understood and left. "Humph, tough crowd." Austin said once he came beck from explaining. Shane chuckled. "Triple H, I respect everything that you just said. And I know I can survive with full-timers. But, I have to once again refuse your offer." Shane said. Raw went off the air showing Triple H staring down Shane because he just refused his offer.

Preview, Monday Raw, November 23, 2003: Will Marissa and Kane have a plan to take out Shane? Or will they go for Stone Cold Steve Austin? What does Eric Bischoff have in store for all of the Superstars that follow Stone Cold's rules and play by his games?


	4. Raw Roulette

                                                                                Raw:  November 24, 2003

                                                                                            Austin's car

 Shane, Austin and RVD were heading to the Raw arena. They couldn't wait to get there. Raw was being held in Las Vegas, and there was a Raw Roulette. Austin wasn't in charge of it, Eric Bischoff was. Eric was in charge of all the Raw Superstars for only one night.

Austin was driving, with RVD and Shane in the back seat. Since Austin had his truck, he put all the bags in the front seat. There were 4 gym bags. 2 belonged to RVD, 1 belonged to Shane and the other belonged to Austin. "What do you think is gonna happen tonight?" RVD asked Austin and Shane. "Dunno, don't care." Shane responded in his aggravated voice. "What's up your tail?" RVD asked. "Oh Jack Schitt!" Austin screamed.

"I think you have too much detail, Steve." Shane growled. RVD looked at him and gasped. "Austin, whatever we do, remind me to keep the lion caged." RVD cracked another joke on Shane, causing Austin to laugh. "Roar." Shane said sarcastically. "You haven't called me Steve since… Forever." Austin stated. Shane just stared out the window, looking at the almost flooded highway and the rain pouring down on it.

 "Jese, Austin, can't you speed up a little?" RVD asked. "I'm not friggin Speed Racer, Rob! Calm down, we'll be there soon." He replied. "HEY! I like Speed Racer!" RVD and Shane shouted at the same time like 5 year olds. Austin turned his head for a split second to stick his tongue out at them.

                                                                              Raw Arena: Las Vegas

Austin, Rob and Shane walked into the arena drenched. Most of the Superstars recently arriving were also soaked from the rain. Shane saw King and J.R. talking nearby so he thought he would surprise them. He slowly ran so he wouldn't slip. But at the last second Randy Orton got in his way, causing Shane to crash into Randy. They both fell and slid nearly halfway down the hall, causing King and J.R. to turn their heads. Austin and RVD both laughed as they heard Ric Flair and Triple H burst into laughter.

"Jese, Randy, what's wrong with you?!" Triple H screamed as Randy slowly pulled himself off of Shane. "Hey, Speed, watch where you're going." Randy said; imitating Shane. Shane turned over and grinned at Randy. "Next time, YOU watch where you're going!!" Shane screamed back.

Randy frowned. "EXCUSE ME?!" He shouted so loud, everyone in the hallway stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Randy and Shane. "You heard me! What are you, deaf, almighty Lady Killer?!" Shane screamed back, loud enough to make Marissa and Kane turn their heads. Randy steamed with anger and frustration.

"Alright, knock it out." Austin said, trying to stop the fight. "Well, Picture Killer, I'm not the one who grins in every picture!" Randy fought back. "At least I don't turn the ladies off!" Shane shouted back. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Who was it? Everyone turned to see Vince standing in the middle. His voice was the only voice loud enough to make everyone stop fighting, especially Randy and Shane.

"What's going on here?" Vince asked Randy and Shane. Shane looked disgusted. He got up and tried to walk away, but Vince stood in his way. "You're NOT going anywhere until I tell you to." Vince once again demanded. Randy tried to sneak away, but Vince is too good at this little game. "ORTON!" He shouted, making Randy stop dead in his tracks.

Randy and Shane finally shook hands and made up. Vince knew that it wouldn't last long, for Shane always had to have the last word in arguments and Randy always having to start them. Austin and RVD agreed to try to keep Shane as far away from Randy as possible.

                                                                       Raw: On the air

Raw started with Eric Bischoff in the ring with the 'Raw Roulette.' He spun the wheel after addressing the crowd with another one of his long stories. His stories never seem to end; especially the one with him gloating that he 'beat' Shane in a match. But, Kane came down to the ring and tombstoned Shane onto the steel stairs. That move assured Eric the victory.

The wheel landed on 'It's legal in Nevada.' Eric thought about it for a second. Then he turned to the crowd. "Hey, before I announce the contenders for this match, can Rob Van Dam, Shane McMahon, Kane and Randy Orton please join me in the ring right now?" He asked. Soon enough all 4 Superstars were in the ring, RVD was desperately trying to keep Shane away from Randy and Kane.

"This match will be a Tornado Tag Team match. Pitting Rob Van Dam and Kane against Shane McMahon and Randy Orton. Oops, I have it backwards. It's Randy Orton and Kane versus Shane McMahon and Rob Van Dam." Eric finally said. The glass broke and the fans erupted. Austin went to the ring with a contract for Armageddon. He climbed into the ring and grabbed the mic from Eric.

"At Armageddon, Shane McMahon will face Kane in a 'Love Her or Leave Her Inferno match'. And Rob Van Dam will face Randy Orton in an 'Iron Man match'. Meet me out here in the ring after your match for the contracts. And that's the bottom line! Cause Stone Cold said so!" Austin got right down to business. Eric and Austin left the ring as the match got under way.

RVD and Randy Orton started out. Originally, it was Shane and Randy, but RVD demanded that Shane would tag him in. RVD started out good, but Randy gained momentum and got back at him. Kane was getting bored. He looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up like a horse. Randy put RVD in an arm lock and tagged in Kane. Kane acted like a rampaging bull.

RVD desperately tried to tag Shane in several times. The first 3 times, Kane dragged him away. The fourth time, Randy stopped him. RVD kicked Kane in the head, making Kane unsteady. Then RVD dropkicked Kane in the face. Kane fell onto the mat with a loud thud. RVD quickly tagged Shane into the ring. 

Shane attacked Kane like a caged lion attacking its prey. He was beating Kane down, though he was missing some punches. Eventually, Kane shoved him off and tagged in Randy Orton. With a cocky look on his face, Randy entered the ring. He slowly came over to Shane and laid a beating on him.

After a hard hit to the head, Shane laid motionless. Randy kicked him in the back a few times. Randy walked away from Shane and started to yell at the crowd. The fans booed him. Shane hopped up and attacked Randy from behind. When Randy turned around, Shane punched him in the nose, and drew some blood from it.

Shane tripped Randy. Shane tagged in RVD and ran to knock Kane down. RVD frog splashed Randy and pinned him. Kane and Shane battled outside the ring as the referee counted down. "1-2…!" The ref never continued. Marissa discontinued the count. Kane picked Shane up and threw him into the security wall. Shane bounced off it and started to scream in pain, hold his ribs and curse at Kane.

"You S.O.B!" Shane screamed first, only to get a snotty response from Kane. "Sticks and stones MIGHT break my bones but words will never hurt me." Marissa came out of nowhere with some kind of elixir. She rubbed it in Shane's face, and he slowly started to pass out.

Back in the ring, RVD had the upper hand on Randy. RVD hit Randy with a chair several times and pinned him for the win. Shane was already knocked out on the floor outside the ring. He was definitely seeing stars. Kane and Marissa were about to leave when the glass broke and Austin came out.

RVD was trying to wake Shane up, but he kept sleeping. Austin got on the mic. "It's ok, Rob, I'll have him sign it later. Let him sleep. He hasn't slept in a week and a half. Randy and Kane get in here now." Rob entered the ring followed by Kane and Randy. Austin gave RVD the contract for his match. Rob read it, signed it and laughed. Randy just signed it, he didn't even care.

"Now, for you." Austin said, looking at Kane. "What?" Kane asked, acting stupid. "In this match, I don't want to see you try to turn Shane into a DIFFERENT person. Arms only." Austin demanded as Kane sighed and signed the contract. Austin turned his head and noticed Marissa standing outside the ring. She was standing in a dangerously close position to Shane.

He still lay there, motionless. Marissa seemed to actually care for him. She bent down and shook him a few times; but he still slept. "It's like I injected him with a syringe full of sedatives…" She mumbled as she stood up. Obviously Rob overheard. "WHAT did you say?!"

"None of your business…" Marissa mumbled back. Austin grew tired of the fighting. He got out of the ring and stood next to Marissa. She turned at him and smiled. "Hi..?" Austin took a deep breath. "What did you say about a syringe full of sedatives?" He asked her. "I said he's sleeping like I injected him with a syringe full of sedatives." She calmly explained to him.

"Well, by your actions, you've proven to me that you want to be in a match… So tonight, we will see Marissa take on a Diva of my choosing." Austin said. Shane woke up and looked around; his eyes looked dazed and his face looked confused. Rob helped him up, and then Austin handed Shane the contract for Armageddon. He read it, than signed it.

                                                                                                  Backstage

"Please, Kane, don't burn him bad!" Marissa shouted. She still had the horrible memory of Kane burning her, and memories of watching Kane kick Shane's ass. She remembered the tombstone onto the steel steps, the jumper cables, Kane trying to throw Shane into the inferno dumpster, the beating from the mansion, and Unforgiven. She tried to black out all of those memories, but they kept coming back.

"WHAT?! Since when do you care about the beatings I give him?!" Kane shouted back at her. Suddenly, Marissa felt a tremendous amount of guilt. She tried to think of why she felt guilty, but she could only come up with one thing. Shane. She felt guilty for putting him through hell. 

Marissa thought of a good response to tell Kane. "WELL!? I'm waiting. And you of all people should know that I'm not very patient." Kane growled. He suddenly got a feeling that Marissa still loved Shane. "I don't know… I feel weird watching him get his ass whooped and not being able to just waltz right in to see if he's ok…" She slowly explained.

Unaware of what was going on, Shane, Rob and Austin were making their way through the backstage area. "Don't worry baby, you got me." Kane said, and he KISSED Marissa! Shane stopped dead in his tracks and stared. Austin and Rob stopped to see what he was staring at. All three men stood completely dumbfounded, staring at Kane and Marissa.

Marissa spotted them. She stopped Kane and they both turned to look at Austin, Rob and Shane. "Sheesh, can't anybody ever have privacy back here?!" Kane shouted. Marissa felt upset, as her eyes met Shane's. He was completely shocked and surprised that Marissa and Kane would do something like that; right in front of them! The nerve!

"I did not see that, I did not see that, I did NOT see that!" Shane shouted. "Sorry Shane, but 'ya did!" Kane shouted back. Marissa continued to stare into Shane's eyes. He still had that dazed look, like when he woke up earlier. Shane looked at Marissa and stared back at her. Then, he stormed off, and punched a wall on the way to his locker room.

"I hope you're happy, Marissa." Rob said, walking away. "Trust me, Rob, she is!" Kane shouted as he chased after Rob. Austin stood there; still standing in the same spot. "You know Rissa, I thought you two still had a chance together." Austin said, as Marissa looked at him and sighed. "But that move proved that you don't. It seems that you enjoy doing this." He continued. There was a long pause. About 10 minutes passed before either of them spoke again.

"No, Steve. You don't understand." Marissa tried to argue. Austin looked up. "What is there to understand?! It's obvious that you enjoy breaking his heart!" He looked at her. "Steve, I still love him!" She cried. Austin looked at her, shocked and confused at what he just heard. "Well, it doesn't seem that way." He looked away; only to hear somebody calling his name.

"Steve?! Steve! There you are!" Linda shouted, closely followed by Rob and Vince. "What's wrong?" Austin asked. "Tell me that you aren't talking to her." Rob asked Austin. "Actually yes, I was telling her about the match she's having in a few minutes. Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Austin responded.

"No. Austin, have you seen Shane?" Vince asked, ignoring the fact that Marissa was sitting right in front of them. Screw her, the conversation would go on. "No, why?" Austin looked at them, his facial expressions becoming concerned. "Oh no!" Linda shouted, turning away from them. "He's gone!" Rob shouted.

"Oh no! Did you check everywhere?" Austin asked. Marissa sat there, feeling guiltier then ever. 'Maybe Kane has him…' She thought to herself. "Everywhere. We even checked with Evolution. They are playing videogames, and they have no clue about what we're talking about." Vince explained to Austin.

"If he would disappear, he would trust his own instinct. Austin, do you know where he would go?" Linda asked. "He would go somewhere with good associations." Vince added on. Austin thought long and hard. "Honestly, I don't know where to find him." Austin replied, which made Linda even more nervous then before.

"I think I know where to find him." Marissa choked out. Vince looked at Marissa. "Where?" He asked. "I'll get him myself." She stood up and looked at Vince. "NO! He doesn't trust you!" He shouted at her. 

Paul approached them. "Uh, mom, dad, Kane is missing too." He looked at them. Of course Paul wouldn't kidnap his own brother-in-law. That's not right. He knew for a fact that Randy and Ric didn't have Shane either, because they were together playing videogames in their locker room.

"Oh good grief. Now I'm desperate. Marissa, I trust you to go find Shane. If there's a problem, call us and I'll send somebody to help you." Vince explained to Marissa. She seemed happy. "Ok." She turned to leave. Rob stepped in her way. "No way. I'm going with her." Rob declared to everyone. "Hell, since I can't go, you go!" Austin said. 

                                                                             RVD & Marissa

They sat in Marissa's car together. Rob was driving and Marissa sat in the front seat. "So, what were you and Steve talking about?" Rob asked Marissa. "Um… Shane." Marissa said. "Why were you talking about Shane? You hate him. Don't you?" Rob suddenly though the same thing that Kane thought; Marissa still loving Shane. 

"I don't know. I still have feelings for him. I still love him… Rob… Is Shane depressed?" Marissa looked at Rob. "You bet he is. You haven't seen him; the way he acts without you around… It's just like… He's not the same person without you…" Rob tried to explain. 

Marissa stared out the window. Two black figures caught her eye. There was a tall figure, and he was dragging something on the ground. "STOP!" She shouted to Rob. Rob skidded; making a short stop. "What?" He asked, also noticing the two figures. "Look! Pull the car over, Rob! I think we found them!"

Rob pulled the car over and parked it. He and Marissa got out of the car and slowly approached the two figures. They were about 20 feet behind them when the tall figure picked up the other. They were standing on a bridge. The tall figure walked over to the side of it, threatening to throw the other off of it. A camera man suddenly showed up and started to videotape. Vince obviously sent him; they probably had to show something else instead of two or three other matches.

"This is where it all ends for you, Shane." Rob heard the taller one say. Marissa heard sirens coming. "Rob! The cops!" She shouted. "Calm down, Marissa, you didn't do anything." Rob joked. The cops parked and ran over to the bridge. "Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" One of them shouted. 

The tall figure chuckled. "Tell me now; do you really want me to do that?" He asked. "It's Kane!" Marissa shouted to Rob. They ran towards Kane. A cop stood in their way. "We're busy here." He said. "I'm Rob Van Dam and this is Marissa McMahon! We're from the WWE and that's Kane! The man in his arms is Shane McMahon! You don't understand sir, we have to stop him! We could stop Kane from doing this!" Rob shouted to the cop. He shook is head and stepped aside, letting them pass.

Rob and Marissa proceeded to Kane. "Kane! Stop! Don't do this!" Marissa shouted. Kane looked at her. "Hello. I just wanted to do something, that's why I left." Kane said in his freaky voice. "Put Shane down." Rob demanded; the only response he got from Kane was a growl. Kane looked at him and laughed. "Ok." He threw Shane, 5 seconds later, there was a loud splash. "NO!" Rob shouted. He tore off his shirt and dove off the bridge.

"This is Officer Mendoza, id number 68829 we need an ambulance and some backup right away at the Rivera Bridge. Suspect is Kane, WWE Superstar, 7'0", 326 pounds. Victim is Shane McMahon, also a WWE Superstar, 6'2", 235 pounds. Suspect threw the victim off of the bridge." Officer Mendoza radioed his police house. Obviously he knew the wrestlers.

Marissa looked over the bridge. Rob came up for a breath of fresh air. "Did you find him?!" She shouted. "Nope! I think he's at the bottom!" Rob shouted back. Officer Mendoza approached the side of the bridge. "Here! Take these!" He threw goggles down to Rob, who eagerly put them on. "Thanks!" Was the last word the cops and Marissa heard from Rob before he swam back down.

                                                                      RVD

RVD swam to the bottom as fast as he could. He searched around for Shane. He knew not to call for him; because his voice wouldn't travel far. He scanned the area as fast as possible; fearing that his goggles would fill up with water before he found his friend.

'Screw it. I'm calling for him. I'll take my chances.' He thought to himself. "SHANE!?" He shouted. He screamed Shane's name louder than he expected to. In his vision he saw rocks; and the figure of a man. The man was dressed in blue and black. Rob quickly swam over to him and saw Shane. Rob grabbed him and swam to the top.

                                                                              On the bridge

Vince and Linda suddenly arrived. Behind them was a speeding Ambulance. Austin was driving right beside the Ambulance. Two more cop cars were also approaching the bridge.

Vince ran out of his car followed by Linda. The same cop that blocked Rob and Marissa blocked them. "You can't go through." He said. "I'm Vince McMahon and this is my wife Linda McMahon. Our son Shane was thrown off of this bridge!" He screamed. The cop quickly moved out of the way. Vince, Linda, Austin and Evolution approached the bridge.

They made their way to Marissa. "Hey…" Austin touched Marissa's shoulder. She jumped and looked at them. "Are you ok?" Ric Flair asked. "I'm fine." She replied, looking over the bridge.

She noticed air bubbles rising to the top of the water. Rob popped up. He gasped for air, than pulled up an unconscious Shane. The poor guy had a gash on the side of his head. "We….need help!" Rob gasped. He managed to drag himself and Shane out of the water and onto dry land. Austin, Evolution, Marissa, Linda and Vince met them there. Some paramedics followed them.

Rob became pissed off when the paramedics were checking him out. "Dudes, I'm fine!" He shouted at them. "Ya never know for sure, Rob." Vince lectured. "Why in the blue hell did you jump off of that bridge?!" Linda asked Rob. "I knew Shane would do the same for me. We're best friends. Friends save each others asses." Rob replied, looking at her, than looked at the paramedics.

"We owe you." Vince told him. Rob looked at Vince. "You don't owe me a friggin penny!" He argued. "Rob doesn't accept anything, especially money for doing what's right, Vince." Austin said, coming out of nowhere. "I'll have to remember that, then." Vince chuckled. His face grew serious when he saw Marissa hovering over Shane.

He quickly shook it off. Rob was pleased to hear that there was nothing wrong with him. Austin approached Marissa and Shane.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Austin asked the paramedic. The paramedic was cleaning the gash on Shane's head. "He should be." The paramedic snapped. Marissa slapped him across the face. "You show respect for Stone Cold Steve Austin, do you understand me?!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" The paramedic shouted. He ran for his life. The cops and paramedics who saw it started laughing. Marissa and Austin were left alone. "So, were you telling the truth about what you feel for Shane?" Austin asked Marissa. "Yes, I was." She smiled at him. "Anyway, what and how much did you see of this?" Austin asked Marissa. She frowned. "I saw Kane throw him off the bridge."

Marissa and Austin walked away from Shane. Vince and Rob were walking and having a chat. They suddenly found themselves standing right in front of Shane. Shane was soaking wet. He was still dressed in his wrestling attire.

Vince put his hand on Shane's arm. It was ice cold. He looked at Rob; confused. "Rob, was that water cold?" Vince asked Rob. "No. Why?" Rob nodded his head and touched Shane's arm. "He's freezing!" Vince shouted.

Shane started to shiver. Vince felt bad for him. Vince hugged Shane; trying to make him warmer. Shane groaned. "What?" Vince asked Shane. "I'm freezing." Shane mumbled.

"I know Shane, I know. Here. Do you want my jacket?" Vince asked. "Please?" Shane asked. Vince took off his jacket. He covered Shane's arms with it. Raw went off the air when the paramedics were putting Shane in the Ambulance. They rushed him to a nearby hospital and the cops arrested Kane.

Preview: Will Shane remember what happened at Rivera Bridge? When and how will he find out about Marissa's true feelings for him?


	5. Remembering Rivera Bridge

                                                                           Remembering Rivera Bridge

Summary:  Kane just threw Shane off of Rivera Bridge in Las Vegas, Nevada. Will Shane remember full details about it, or will his mind draw a complete blank? (This takes place a little after Raw)

                                                                       Hospital

The doctors only detected a few bruises and gashes on Shane's head, arms and upper body. Not to mention Shane's right wrist had a huge bruise forming on it. His hand was purple, and the doctors didn't like it. They tried asking a wide-eyed Shane about it.

"I think I landed on it." Shane was dazed, terrified, and he was talking like a robot. The doctors didn't like that either. But they couldn't do anything about it. Why don't you try being thrown off of a bridge? Not to mention, Shane wasn't unconscious when that happened. He was wide awake and he couldn't stop it at all.

The doctors took X-rays of Shane's wrist. One doctor nodded his head. It was actually Jeremy, our friendly doctor from before. He sighed and looked at the other doctors. It turned out that Shane twisted his wrist, landed on it, and shattered almost every bone in it.

Jeremy walked into Shane's room. "Hey! Shane-O! Remember me?" He chuckled, as Shane slowly turned his head to look at him. "How could I forget you? You're the doctor that spent nearly 15 minutes convincing my mom that I was fine after that…" Shane laughed, than his voice died out.

"Yup, that's me." Jeremy chuckled. "Listen, Shane, we found a lot of things wrong with your wrist. Turns out that you twisted it; then landed on it. You know that you shattered every bone in it, right?" Jeremy asked.

"I did what?" Shane asked, sounding more confused with each word that popped out of his mouth. "Here, take a look." Jeremy said, as he showed Shane the X-ray of his wrist. "Jese… I shattered every single bone?" Shane frowned; looking at Jeremy.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like… We can have you fixed in 2 days. Then you'll be able to wrestle on Monday Night Raw. So, are you interested?" Jeremy asked; looking up at Shane. He slowly nodded his head.

Suddenly, Vince, Linda, Austin and Rob entered Shane's room. "Well anyway, Shane, can you move your wrist at all?" Jeremy asked, ignoring the visitors. Shane looked at Jeremy like he had 'asshole' written all over him. Slowly and cautiously, Shane tried to move his wrist. "OW, NO!" Shane shouted; and he shouted it loud. Jeremy noticed that Shane's wrist locked up on him. 

"Ok. I'll have you scheduled for surgery tomorrow morning." Jeremy got up and left the room. After watching him leave, Vince, Rob, Austin and Linda turned to Shane. "What?" he asked them; acting confused.

"Are you ok, sweetie?!" Linda asked, hugging Shane. Shane gasped for air; which caused the three other men to start laughing. Linda finally let go of him and sat down.

"Why the hell did Kane throw you off that bridge?" Austin asked Shane. Shane stared at him blankly. "He did what?" Shane asked Austin. Linda looked at Vince, than both of them looked at Rob. The three of them looked at Austin in shock. "It was like hell froze over and you don't remember?!" Vince shouted.

"I have no clue what the fudge you people are talking about." Shane stated which caused a gasp from each person in the room. "I was there, buddy. You looked kinda…I dunno…weird goin' off of that bridge… You looked kinda shocked… And ya didn't even scream for help…" Rob slowly explained his point of view.

Shane looked at Rob. The look he gave was a cross between a pissed off look and a happy look. "If you were there why didn't you stop this 'Kane' character from throwing me?" Shane asked Rob. Rob took a deep breath.

"It was too late to stop him. We told him to put you down, and before we knew it, you weren't in sight." Rob replied to Shane, trying not to give him a dirty look. Rob tried to remain calm. Shane ran his left hand through his hair and looked at Rob. For the first time, Austin and Linda noticed the gash on Shane's head. Rob just remembered it. 

"Oh, yeah… That fat S.O.B… He had the nerve to toss me over the bridge… I'm gonna kick his ass at Armageddon…" Shane slowly pulled out of his mental blank. "Argh! Shane, do you have any idea how much you just scared me half to death?" Linda asked her son. He stuck out his tongue at her and laughed. "Do you know how many times I've heard that?" He answered he question with another.

"You could've given your old man a heart attack, slick." Vince joked around, hugging Shane. Shane chuckled. Vince let go and sat down on another chair. So did Austin and Rob.

"Hey, Shane, what the hell happened to your hand?" Austin asked, finally realizing that Shane's hand was a cross between purple and blue. Linda stared at it wide-eyed. Vince fell off his chair, and Rob desperately tried to help him up. "Oh. Jeremy said that when Kane threw me off the bridge I twisted my wrist and landed on it. Every bone in my wrist is shattered. There is no blood circulation in my hand, now. That's what you walked in on. Jeremy is scheduling me for surgery…" Shane stared blankly at the door.

Everyone turned to see Marissa standing there. "Oh no. Get out…" Austin started, but was cut off by Rob. "She wanted to save Shane as much as I did! If it weren't for her, I would've drove right past Shane and Kane! Shane would probably be dead if it wasn't for her!" 

"Damn, you really grew attached to Marissa, Rob… That's scaring me…" Austin said under his breath. "I heard that, Steve." Marissa mumbled. Shane looked at his shirt for the first time and realized he was still wearing his jersey. "What do you want anyway?" Linda asked Marissa.

"I wanted to talk to Shane… I have something important to tell him." Marissa said as she looked at Rob. "Why don't we go and get some coffee?" Rob asked Steve, Vince and Linda. "You're coverin' for her, Rob, I know it." Steve said as he got up and left. Rob shook his head and chased after him, closely followed by Vince and Linda.

"Shane, I know you probably hate me for everything I did to you… But I have something to say… I wanted to tell you…" Marissa kept stopping. She didn't know if Shane wanted to hear it, or if he was just listening to hear, not listening to learn. "Well, if what you want to tell me is so important, why do you keep stopping?" Shane finally asked.

"I don't know how to say it… I don't even know if you care that I'm talking to you…"  Marissa looked at Shane, and he smiled at her. "I listen to everything… No matter how stupid it is…" Shane continued smiling at Marissa; much to her shock. "Shane, I still have feelings for you… I can't explain it… I mean… I still love you…" Marissa finally said. She looked at Shane again and he was still looking at her; but his smile was dimming.

"Love? I'm not even sure you know what love is!" Shane said; frowning. Marissa felt upset. "I'm serious! I still love you! Is it so hard for you to believe?!" Marissa shouted. Shane looked at her. "Yes! Yes, it is! Especially this! You still love me after all you did to me?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Shane shouted back.

"Fine! Be that way! I thought maybe we could start over! I thought we could be friends!" Marissa shouted back to Shane. He thought about it for a second. "Why do you want to start over?" He finally asked her. "Ugh… Kane only…" Marissa started but Vince suddenly burst in the door.

"Shane! Shane, we gotta get you outta here! Come on, let's go!" Vince shouted; making Shane and Marissa jump. "What the hell is going on?" Shane asked, ripping the IV out of his arm. "Kane broke away from the cops, and he's heading here! Come on you two, you have to get outta here!" Vince shouted as Shane and Marissa ran out of the room.

                                                                                     Hospital Lobby

"There's a helicopter on the roof. Here, Shane, take these. Hopefully you know how to fly one of these." Jeremy said as he handed Shane keys to the helicopter. "I'm goin with him!" Rob shouted; as the three of them made their way to the roof.

                                                                                            Hospital Roof

"Where's the chopper?" Rob asked. "Oh shit." Shane stated; looking a little farther from the roof. "What? What's wrong" Marissa asked; as Rob pointed to the helicopter. "Kane has a helluva nerve to do this…" Rob said; realizing Kane was in the helicopter. 

"That's a police helicopter! He probably threw the pilots out!" Marissa shouted. "Holy shit, there are guns on that! That's not a police helicopter! That's from the Army!" Shane shouted. "Oh shit! Let's get outta here!" Rob shouted, as the three ran for their lives.

                                                                                          In the helicopter…

In the helicopter, Kane tried to find out which button was which. "What the hell does this button do? Why the hell are there so many buttons? Argh! Confusion!" Kane screamed. He saw a gray button. He poked it and the helicopter's guns started shooting. "YAY! That's one button down. Maybe 450 to go…" Kane said; looking at the buttons.

                                                                                         Hospital Lobby

"Dad! Kane has the helicopter! There are friggin guns on it! It's a freaking Army helicopter!" Shane shouted when he reached Vince. "You gotta be friggin kidding me!" Jeremy said; looking at Shane, Rob and Marissa. "No, he's telling the truth!" Marissa shouted to Jeremy.

"HAHAHAHAH! I finally got you cornered, Shane-O! I finally found out how to use these damn guns, too! If I were you I would come out here before I kill a lot of innocent people!" Kane shouted over the helicopters radio. It came onto the loudspeakers in the hospital.

Shane started walking towards the elevator. Steve stood in his way. "You ain't goin anywhere, Shane." He said. Shane nodded his head. "No, Steve. I have to. I don't want innocent people getting killed because of me." Shane explained. He shoved Steve out of the way and rushed into the elevator and pressed the button to the roof as fast as he could.

"Damnit!" Steve yelled, heading for the stairs. Vince and Rob looked around for Shane and saw him gone. "Oh no!" They shouted as they ran for the stairs.

                                                                                          Hospital Roof

Shane rushed out of the elevator and was surprised to see 2 other helicopters. They were for the news, and obviously they wanted to see what was going on. There was a guy in both choppers with cameras, and this was live news.

Kane showed up with his chopper as Austin bursted out of the stairway door. "So, you finally showed up, what took you so long?" Kane said. Vince, Rob, Linda and Marissa appeared in the doorway. "Get outta here, Kane! You don't need to hurt innocent people just because you want to hurt me!" Shane shouted back to Kane.

"Maybe I won't have to wrestle you at Armageddon… Goodbye, McMahon. It's been a very bad pleasure of knowing you." Kane shouted as he pressed the button to trigger the guns.

Shane ran, dodging the bullets. He ran towards Austin and tackled him down so he wouldn't get hit. "OW!" Austin screamed as he landed on Shane's right wrist. "What do you mean 'OW'? You just landed on my friggin wrist!" Shane shouted back. Shane got up and faced Kane.

"Come and get me, McMahon!" Kane shouted. Shane ran to the chopper. Kane tried to pull away but Shane grabbed onto one of the rails, (you know, the thing that helps a chopper land?). 

Kane looked at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kane shouted. "A lot of things! Including you!" Shane screamed; as he threw himself into the helicopter. "Jeze, you got a lot of guts, too bad I have to kill 'ya." Kane shouted. Shane took Kane's head and rammed it into the controls.

Shane took over the chopper. He desperately tried to land it on the helipad on the roof. But he was scared. He wasn't afraid of landing the helicopter, but he was afraid that Kane would fight with him, and as a result the chopper would crash.

Kane was still down and out. Shane landed it on the helipad. He got out and ran over to Austin.

"Are you ok? Were you hit?" Shane asked. "I'm fine, just fine. A bullet skimmed my arm but other than that I'm fine…" Austin said. He smiled at Shane. Austin's face suddenly turned blank as he looked at the chopper. "What? What is it?" Shane asked; turning around.

"I told 'ya that you can't stop me. But no, Shane-O doesn't wanna listen…" Kane announced, playing with a gun in his hands. "It's funny though. I stopped you at Survivor Series. And I'm gonna stop your ass at Armageddon, too!" Shane shouted back. All of a sudden 5 police choppers surrounded the roof.

"Put the gun down!" A cop shouted at Kane. Slowly Kane turned his head to look at them. "If you don't put it down, there will be hell to pay!" Another cop shouted; pulling out a stun-gun.

"Oh schitt, he has a stun-gun!" Marissa shouted. She was scared. Nobody liked the fact that Kane was acting like such a baby.

"Are you gonna put that gun down?!" Another cop asked. "We're not joking!" He added on. Kane ignored the threats. All he wanted was his enemies dead. Another cop pulled out a tranquilizer gun. 

"Put the gun down, Kane!" Shane shouted. Kane glared at him. "You want me to put down my gun? After all I did to you, you're trying to make me stay out of trouble? You need serious help." Kane shouted back.

"Start shooting, Chris, he's not putting that gun down." The pilot told the cop holding the tranquilizer gun. He aimed it at Kane. He was about to pull the trigger when…

"SHANE!? ARE YOU INSANE!?" Vince shouted; standing there. He watched Shane go. Shane ran over to Kane as fast as he could. Kane never saw him coming. He was too fascinated by his gun. Shane tackled him to the ground, making sure Kane wouldn't get hit with any tranquilizers.

Chris pulled the trigger at the wrong time. He caught Shane right in the neck with one. Shane ripped it out of his neck and looked at Chris.

"Sorry!" Chris shouted to Shane. "No…..problem…" Shane gasped. Kane looked at him. "You have serious problems…" He said.

About 5 or 6 cops came on the roof and pointed guns at Kane. Kane looked at each and every one of them. Austin and Rob escorted Shane back to the stairway. "Kane, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Shane B…" Chris started, but Shane cut him off.

"Just screw the middle name, ok, fellas?" He asked Chris. Chris nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Kane, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Shane McMahon. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can or will be used against you in the court of law. You have your rights to an attorney. If you don't have one, you will be assigned an attorney by the court. Do you understand your rights?" Chris repeated, sounding very professional for the cameras nearby. "Yes…" Kane groaned.

The cops took Kane away in a chopper as Marissa, Linda, Vince, Shane, Austin and Rob headed back to the hospital lobby. Jeremy was happy to see them all alive. "I saw what happened on the news. Let me see your neck, Shane-O…" Jeremy started.

"I appreciate your concern, Jeremy. I feel fine. The only problem I have is my damn wrist." Shane mumbled. Cameramen entered the hospital along with many reporters. "It's gonna be a long night…" Austin said.

Preview, Raw December 1, 2003: Kane is released from jail on bail. Shane returns to Raw but he can't wrestle due to late surgery on his wrist. Kane doesn't know who paid the bail, but will we find out? What will happen when Austin creates the Stone Cold Law on Raw and turns himself into a Sheriff? 


	6. HBK Gets Involved

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I never had the time to sit down and type. I was always involved with other things. Well, enjoy...

Raw December 1, 2003

Shane arrived at the arena a few minutes later then usual. Shane was still pretty pissed off because he received the surgery on Friday and was unable to wrestle for 4 days. His doctor told him to keep his arm in a sling, but as usual, Shane disobeyed orders.

"Hey Shane! How was the surgery!?" Jerry Lawler asked as he approached Shane. "Don't ask." Shane mumbled; sounding very flustered. "I'm guessing it didn't go well..." Jerry added on. "No, it didn't. Jeremy originally scheduled me for Wednesday but the hospital changed it to Friday for no apparent reason! Now I can't wrestle until tomorrow! Grr... I'm pissed off!" Shane screamed; drawing attention from Earl Hebner, Marissa, J.R, Vince, Goldberg and Booker T. Evolution stopped talking at looked at Shane and Jerry.

"What did you say?" Vince asked Shane. "You heard me..." Shane growled. Eric Bischoff and Stone Cold Steve Austin walked over to Shane.

"Hey Shane. We heard you're whining, so we decided that you would be in a match tonight..." Eric started. "Are you freakin insane, Bischoff?! If you heard Shane then that means he can't wrestle!" Vince shouted.

"Who the hell said he was wrestling?" Eric asked. "You didn't let the S.O.B finish, Vince. He was gonna have Shane as the Special Referee in the match. The match in my own law." Steve Austin stated. "What law?" Shane asked. Steve looked at him like he had 23 heads.

"The Stone Cold Law you moron! I am Sheriff Austin and this is my brand new vehicle." Steve stated as he hopped on his 4x4. Rob came up from behind Steve with Shawn Michaels at his side. "Uh... Steve, you dropped this." Rob told Austin as he gave him a silver cowboy badge, which read 'Sheriff Austin' on it. Shawn giggled and then choked and got serious again.

"What's so funny, Shawn? Thanks, Rob." Steve stated as he put the badge on his shirt, started his 4x4 and rode away. "He is a very confusing man." Shawn told Rob and Shane. They watched Steve ride down the hallway and almost run over various Superstars, including Randy Orton and Chris Jericho.

Raw: On the Air

Raw kicked off with the usual fireworks and the advertisements for matches on the card. J.R. and King welcomed the fans at home and announced that they were live in Seattle, Washington. Austin came speeding down the ramp on his 4x4 to wild applause from the fans. Austin rode

around the ring and parked his 4x4 like the Undertaker would do with his motorcycle. He got into the ring, did his usual and got a mic from Lillian Garcia.

"I can't wait to see the match tonight pitting Shawn Michaels and Rob Van Dam against Kane. Oh, regarding what happened last week between Kane and Shane McMahon, Shane is unable to wrestle tonight. But in that match, Shane will be the Special Guest Referee. Hell, that's no the only reason why I came out here..." Austin was cut off by Shane's music. Shane walked down to the ring and got in to face Austin.

"Austin, I don't need your friggin sympathy." Shane shouted. Fans were rather confused by his attitude. Steve looked at him. "As I was trying to say before this son of a bitch decided to interrupt me, things on Raw will be changed. Not only am I the Co Raw General Manager, I'm also the Raw Sheriff. Hence the name Sheriff Austin. I can drink beer, raise hell and kick ass as much as I want!" Steve shouted over the mic to wild applause. Shane found himself laughing.

J.R got hold of a mic and stood up from the commentary booth. "Steve! Shane! I just got word that Kane has been bailed out of jail! He attacked 12 police officers and dognapped a police dog! He's heading here early where he was supposed to be escorted by police officers!" J.R. shouted.

"Crimenentlies!" Shane shouted. Steve looked at him. "Well, tell the fat son of a bitch to speed on the highway! I wanna kick some ass!" Steve shouted over the mic. Jerry took hold of J.R's mic. "How the hell can you two be like this? Austin, have you forgotten what Kane has done here on Raw? I mean, what he did to J.R and Eric Bischoff... You to, Austin. Let's now forget Tommy Dreamer, Rico, Mrs. McMahon and you, Shane! Kane is a monster. Remember what happened last week?" Jerry asked.

"King, I'm sure I speak for Austin when I say we appreciate your concern. But, I have a trick up my sleeve at Armageddon. I'm not worried about tonight. I'm sure Austin isn't either." Shane responded. Austin looked at him, and then nodded his head. "Oh hell yeah!" Austin shouted. Jerry got quite flustered.

"Wait... Did you just say that you have a trick up your sleeve?" Austin asked. Shane nodded his head. He was about to speak when an explosion went off. Kane was now at the arena.

"Shane, you know in your little head that there is nothing and nobody that could stop me." Kane growled. Shane looked at him. "That's what you think, Kane. I finally found somebody that could put an end to your wrath. I found the person that you fear the most." Shane argued. Austin seemed very interested in the conversation/argument.

"I don't fear anybody, Shane. I am a monster. That's what you don't understand. Everybody fears me." Kane shouted. "I found a weakness wither you like it or not. First you attacked a great friend of mine, Rob Van Dam. Next were Steve Austin then Rico and Tommy Dreamer. Hell, you even attacked Eric Bischoff. Then you burnt another great friend of mine, J.R. Let's not forget what you did to my mother. I will never forgive you for what you did to those people. Including Bischoff. I'm here to get revenge, Kane. And somebody else wants revenge on you, too." Shane argued.

"You-you're lying... It's a-all in you-your head, Shane..." Kane stated. "Wait a second... Did I just hear the self proclaimed 'monster' stutter? Kane, don't stop there. You're face is a lie." Shane shouted back at Kane. Austin and the fans seemed amused.

"Ok, Shane... I think that's enough. Save your threats and trash talking until later on..." Austin stated. Kane butted in. "NO! No, Austin! Shane stays right here! I don't care if you have an injured wrist or if you're in a wheelchair, I'm gonna DESTROY you!" Kane shouted. Shane giggled. "So sure. Kane, you didn't destroy me at Unforgiven and you sure as hell didn't destroy me at Survivor Series. You can't get me down and keep me down." Shane answered, sounding very pissed off.

Shawn Michaels and Rob Van Dam came out together. They had their entrances combined, and they got a really big pop from the fans. HBK and RVD got in the ring and faced Kane.

"You know guys, we've been siting backstage listening to your whining and it's not that amusing anymore." Rob stated. He handed the mic to Shawn. "I think you guys should save it until Armageddon. Trust me; I've been around here for a long, long time. There's nothing worse then 'punking out' your opponent before they're third confrontation at a pay per view." Shawn told Kane and Shane.

"Well, this doesn't concern you." Shane told Shawn right to his face. "Oh yes it does. We're in a match with Kane later on with you as the referee. Do you want us sent to the hospital? That's going to happen if you don't stop dissing Kane." Shawn shouted, getting right in Shane's face. Shane seemed pissed off. He tried to calm himself, but he wound up smacking Shawn across the face.

"Why the hell did you just bitch slap that man?" Austin shouted at Shane. Kane started laughing. Shane looked at Austin, then a very serious looking Shawn Michaels. "You want to slap me? Is that how it's going to work? Ok." Shawn stated, and then he smacked Shane. Rob dragged Shawn away from Shane before it got any worse. Kane had already left the ring. Austin was trying to get control of what was going on inside the ring. Rob left the ring with a very pissed off Shawn Michaels, and 5 minutes later Austin left with Shane.

Backstage

Linda and Vince McMahon were awaiting Shawn Michaels, Rob Van Dam, Steve Austin and their son, Shane McMahon. They saw Shawn Michaels and Rob Van Dam come backstage first. "Shawn, why did you smack Shane?" Linda asked. "Incase you didn't see it, Mrs. McMahon, Shane smacked me first. I don't let anybody smack me and get away with it." Shawn stated. He was very pissed off and was obviously trying to calm down until Shane came backstage and got in his face.

"Why the hell did you smack me, huh? What are you? A friggin bitch? Huh?" Shane shouted at Shawn. "Get out of my face right now." Shawn growled. Rob and Austin tried to gain control. "Stop fighting! Cut it out! Stop it! Both of you!" Vince shouted. Austin finally got Shane away from Shawn at that point. "You two aren't animals. Calm down. Kane is using this to his advantage. Shane, Shawn is just concerned for you. You should learn how to appreciate his love." Rob states through gritted teeth when Shawn walked towards his locker room.

Shane shrugged his shoulders. "Not my problem. He should learn to mind his own business." Shane stated. Rob got pissed off. "HELLO!? INCASE YOU DIDN'T REALIZE IT, SHAWN AND I ARE IN A MATCH AGIANST KANE TONIGHT!!!!" Rob shouted, letting all his anger flow with his words.

Shane stared at Rob. "Rob, are you feeling ok?" Steve asked. "Yes, Steve. I'm fine. I just got a little mad at Shane for not appreciating the fact that Shawn is concerned. Don't blame me that Shawn wants to be friends with everyone around here. Even his enemies." Rob stated and looked at Shane, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't start getting girly with Rob, Shane." Steve growled. "Well sorry, that statement just bothered me a little. Listen, we should go and tell Shawn that I didn't mean it... I'm still pissed off about the surgery..." Shane slowly spat out. "That's more like it." Vince stated. Linda looked down the hall.

Marissa came up to everybody. "Hey. I just wanted to say something to Shane. How are you doing, Linda?" She asked kindly. "I'm fine, thanks." Linda replied and looked down the hall towards HBK's locker room, where odd noises were coming from.

"What the hell is that noise?" Steve asked. Shane shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea what-so-ever." He replied. "Dude, I don't think it's a good thing. We should go check it out." Rob stated. Steve, Shane and Rob were walking towards Shawn's locker room. Vince quickly caught up to them.

Steve was the first one in the locker room. "Shawn? Shawn? Are you in here?" Steve shouted. The locker room was a disaster. Things were thrown all over and there were even blood stains on the wall. "Those weren't there before..." Vince pointed out. The TV was on the ground laying upside down. Rob picked it up and put it the right way. The TV was tuned into Raw. "Somebody get some help out here! This is a hideous attack! I don't even think the match was supposed to happen now! Where is Shane McMahon, King? How about Shawn Michaels's partner Rob Van Dam?" J.R was screaming. "J.R, Shawn isn't even in his wrestling attire! He was bleeding before they got in the ring!" Jerry shouted back at J.R.

Shane, Rob, Steve and Vince all looked at each other. "Why did Kane..." Shane started but he couldn't finish the question. "Who the hell knows? I'm going out there!" Steve shouted. Steve, Rob and Shane ran back towards the Titan Tron and ran down to the ring.

"Here comes the Rattlesnake! He has Rob Van Dam and Shane McMahon with him!" J.R happily shouted from the commentary table. "Kane is getting out of the ring! Hopefully he didn't hurt Shawn Michaels to bad." Jerry stated. Steve slid in the ring first and checked on a half dead looking Shawn Michaels. "Shawn? Shawn, you ok?" Steve asked. Shawn tried to sit up. "Steve... Help me sit up..." Shawn told him. "He can't, Shawn. I'll help you up." Rob stated and helped Shawn stand up. Shane, Steve, Rob and Shawn made their way backstage.

Backstage... Again...

Shawn almost walked into the wall when he tried to avoid Linda, Vince and Marissa. Vince helped him settle himself on the floor. "What happened?" Vince asked him. "Well, I got in my locker room and I had a wonderful surprise waiting for me. Marissa and Kane were standing in there. I got in, Marissa shut and locked the door behind me, and Kane started beating me up. Next thing I know, Kane had me over his shoulder and he was taking me to the ring." Shawn explained and he took the towel Austin offered him and wiped blood off of his face.

"It's not true! I didn't lock you in there!" Marissa shouted. "Shawn doesn't lie." Shane fought back. "There are two ways to get to the Titan Tron entrance from here... That could be the truth..." Vince stated. "That's what happened, Vin Man. Hey, they have a camera set up by the Titan Tron entrance way, so why don't you go check it out?" Shawn shouted. Vince looked at him, then got up and walked away.

"I guess he's going to check it out. Shawn, how did you start bleeding?" Linda asked. Shawn shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that Kane threw my head through the wall... That's all I remember... The rest is in a big, red haze..." Shawn explained. Vince came back. "Oh, I see... Guess we'll have to eliminate you from tonight's match. Sorry, Shawn." Vince stated.

Shawn jumped to his feet. "WHAT!? I am not going to let that incredible dirt-bag hurt Rob! I am going to WRESTLE in that match! You can't stop me!" Shawn shouted. "Don't worry, Shawn. You're still in the match..." Linda told him.

Rob came out of nowhere with a referee shirt for Shane. "Happy New Year, Shane-O." He happily stated as he gave Shane the shirt. Shane looked at it and threw it on over his other shirt. "Main event time?" He asked Steve. "It's 10:00. While we're back here, 2 matches went on. You guys are up at 10:40." Steve told Rob, Shawn and Shane.

The last 40 minutes passed by very slowly. But soon enough, it was time for the main event. Kane vs. Rob Van Dam and Shawn Michaels with Shane McMahon as the special quest referee. All 4 men were ready for action.

Main Event

Kane made his way to the ring first. Marissa was at his side, of course. Next out was the team of Shawn Michaels and Rob Van Dam. They obviously had future plans for their tag team because their songs and entrances (fireworks) were combined. Shane finally came out when they got in the ring to face Kane and Marissa.

It started off Shawn and Kane. The blood was still visible on Shawn's face, and Kane's fists. Kane got the advantage on Shawn when he went for the Sharpshooter. Rob ran in and kicked Kane off of Shawn when he went for the cover. It took Shawn a while, but he eventually pulled himself together to tag in RVD.

Kane got quite annoyed at a few parts of the match. Especially when RVD almost won. So, Kane called for Marissa to give him a chair. Shane tried to tell Kane to put the chair down, but he didn't listen. Kane went to hit Shane in the head with the chair, but Shawn ran in the ring and shoved him out of the way. HBK got the chair slammed right onto his head as Shane called for a DQ.

RVD got up and kicked Kane. He put Kane in the corner and got a groggy Shawn Michaels to hold the chair near Kane's head and chest. Rob then did the original Coast 2 Coast on Kane. Raw ended with Shawn, Shane and Rob on the Titan Tron ramp, watching as Kane sat up from the Coast 2 Coast.

Preview, December 8, 2003: What will happen just 6 days from Armageddon? Will Kane have a hideous attack planned for Shawn Michaels? How is Triple H and Evolution involved?


	7. Attack on HBK

When Will It End?

Raw, December 8, 2003

Shane walked around backstage. He noticed some people giving him weird looks, or turning their face while they were talking to somebody else. He ignored all of this and probably figured it was about what happened a week earlier on Raw with HBK and the steel chair. HBK took the chair shot from Kane despite what happened earlier between Shawn and Shane. To be truthful, Shane never thanked him for it.

Marissa walked up to Shane. Shane just noticed at this point that Marissa was getting quite a stomach. "Hey, Shane. I need to talk to you… Can you meet me in your locker room in about 2 minutes?" She asked. Shane figured there was no escaping what ever was going to happen, so he agreed. Shane ran into Steve and Rob before he went into his locker room to talk to Marissa.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Shane asked once he reached them. "Hey Shane." Steve stated. "Hey Shane-O. Hey, you know what happened between Shawn and yourself last week? Well, Shawn told me he's never taking another chair shot for you again. You better thank him or repay him because he's pissed." Rob told him. Shane seemed to be pissed off by Rob's statement.

"Is that why everyone's treating me like a jackass?" Shane asked, looking at some backstage workers. The backstage workers turned their heads once Shane looked at them. "Correction, Shane... you are a jackass." Steve stated and walked away. "Sorry, dude... But, he's right... That was a stupid thing for Shawn to do... Now I bet he feels stupider because you never thanked him. He wants to beat your ass... But because of Linda, Shawn is holding off on his anger. Please, take my advice and thank him for what he did." Rob told Shane and walked away. Shane noticed Rob met up with Austin and they were heading to the cafeteria.

Shane walked into his locker room and saw Marissa waiting for him. She was sitting on the couch. Shane walked over to her and sat down next to her. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Shane asked her. Despite everything that happened between them, Shane still seemed to be concerned for his wife. He loved her so much no matter what. He wasn't going to break his wedding vows... Even though he told her that their relationship was over. He made a vow to God that he would keep her safe and love her forever.

"I need to tell you something... Um... I'm... I'm pregnant." Marissa stated. Shane looked at her like she was insane. Why did he need to know? She's been with Kane for a while, so that means the baby is Kane's. "Why don't you go and tell Kane?" Shane asked. Marissa started crying.

"The baby is yours," Marissa shouted. Shane stared at her. "What? How?" Shane asked. "I found out in June... I was going to tell you that night that Kane attacked you and took me... But... That's what stopped me... I'm so sorry... Don't worry about a thing... Kane doesn't know, and I don't intend to tell him." Marissa told Shane.

"Ok, come here." Shane stated and hugged Marissa. She continued to cry. Shane was thinking about telling somebody so he could get it off his chest. He thought of his three closest friends Shawn Michaels, Steve Austin and Rob Van Dam. He would have to get all three of them to listen, and that meant apologizing and thanking Shawn. Marissa stood up. "I need to go now. Kane is probably looking for me. See you later." Marissa stated and left. Shane was happy that she left, and once she got down the hall Shane ran out of the locker room and into the cafeteria.

He saw just the three people he wanted to see. Steve, Shawn and Rob. He slowly approached them and heard that they were talking about Kane. "He's an insane monster." Rob stated. "He doesn't belong on Raw. He belongs in a psycho ward." Shawn assured him. "Look who's joining us." Steve stated and nudged the two men in front of him. Shawn and Rob turned around to see Shane.

"Hey... Uh... Shawn... I wanted to clear the grounds between us... Thanks for what you did last week... I'm sorry for not thanking you sooner, but I had a lot on my mind." Shane stated and stuck out his hand for a hand shake. Shawn looked at his hand and then at Shane. A small smile came on Shawn's emotionless face. "It's ok, McMahon. You have to realize that I'm never going to do that again for you. Got it?" Shawn asked, and Shane nodded his head. They shook hands and put the past behind them.

"Now that that's over, why are you here?" Steve asked. "Well, I need to tell you guys something... You're going to be quite shocked. I need to tell you in private, though..." Shane stated. Rob looked around the cafeteria. "There's nobody here, Shane." He said and looked back at Shane. Shawn and Rob got closer to Shane and Steve to hear what Shane had to say.

"Marissa's pregnant," Shane said in a very low tone. "Why did she tell you?" Steve asked, quite sure that the baby was Kane's. "The baby is mine. She found out about it in June." Shane finished. Rob smiled. "You're going to be a daddy! Awesome! Hey... I'm the only one without a child here... NO FAIR!" Rob shouted. Shawn knew something was very fishy about it, and Steve was thinking the same.

Both men were giving Shane an odd look. Shane acknowledged them. He smiled. "It's ok guys. Lighten up. Kane doesn't even know about it." Shane assured them. Shawn nodded his head and smiled. He strongly believed in having faith. Steve, who just didn't give a damn, looked at Shawn in a weird way. "Why do you believe in faith so much? You freak me out sometimes, Shawn." Steve stated. Shawn smiled in a cocky way. "I believe in faith so much because He helped me recover from my injury which kept me out of the ring for 4 years." Shawn told him and his cocky smile got bigger.

The cocky smile seemed to piss Steve Austin off. They continued to exchange words while Shane and Rob watched on. Nobody dared to try and stop them. Knowing Shawn and Steve, they would beat the crap out of whoever tried to break up the fight. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Rob asked, trying to get his mind off of Shawn and Steve. "No. I don't." Shane answered. "You should calm down!" Shawn screamed. Steve growled at him. In response, Shawn smacked Steve.

Steve looked at Shawn and it seemed like he wanted to beat the piss out of him. Shawn stood in front of Steve with no fear in his eyes and stared. "Sorry, Shawn. I guess I should calm down." Steve admitted and rubbed his head. Shawn smirked and looked at a nearby clock. "Holy crap! Its 5 minutes until the show! See you guys later!" Shawn shouted, ran out of the cafeteria and headed towards his locker room. Shane, Steve and Rob heard a familiar voice scream 'Shawn watch...' Then there was a crashing noise, and the voice continued. '...Out...' The three poked their heads out of the cafeteria door to see Randy Orton and Ric Flair looking dead on the floor with Shawn struggling to stand up. He got up and continued his way down the hall.

"Where's the fire?" Triple H asked as he dodged Shawn. "In his pants." Randy replied and helped Ric up. "Insane moron... I never saw him like that... He must be happy about something..." Ric stated. Shane, Steve and Rob came out of the cafeteria to face Evolution. "Yeah, he's really happy that Raw is finally going to start." Steve told Evolution. "If we only knew why..." Rob thought out loud and looked down the hall towards Shawn's locker room.

Raw: On Air

Raw started in the usual way, but for some reason, people got a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Shawn's music blared over the loudspeakers. As he pranced out, J.R got that funny feeling in his gut. "I think something is going to happen to this man, King. I don't think it's good," J.R started. "What do you think is going to happen, J.R? Why are you so negative?" Jerry Lawler asked his co-commentator. "I don't know King. I have this feeling in my gut. Stop doodling in your drawing pad and pay attention for once, will you?" J.R asked King. King stopped drawing a beach in Hawaii and watched Shawn make his way to the ring.

Once in the ring, Shawn asked Lillian Garcia for a microphone. She handed it to him, and a smile he made gave her an uncertain feeling. She quickly got out of the ring and thought about the night and what was scheduled. She knew HBK and RVD would have a match for the tag titles. She got a feeling that HBK shouldn't be in the ring or at the arena. Kane had something to do with this weird gut feeling she had.

Shawn, however, ignored the threats from Kane and decided to continue with what he had in mind. "Triple H," He started, and sighed. "I know you're back there. I know you can hear me. I also know you hate me, but I want to ask you a question. It's not about the World Heavyweight Title, so don't worry. You can keep your stupid belt. I want to ask you a question. Man to man. If I were you, I would come out here before I just forget about the whole thing. I think you would be excited about this." Shawn stated and smiled.

He was surprised to see Triple H come out by himself. Shawn's one time best friend made his way to the ring and stood in front of Shawn. Triple H grabbed the mic out of Shawn's hand. "Obviously, Shawn, you're a smart guy. I do hate you, and you're wasting my time. So hurry up. What do you want?" Triple H asked. Shawn swiped the mic out of Triple H's hand. "I wanted to ask you something. This is important, and I think you would love the idea. Do you want to get a big pop and once again hear fans chant your name? Do you want to make them raise an eyebrow? Listen to this..." Shawn stated and whispered something in Triple H's ear.

Fans were confused by Triple H's reaction to Shawn's idea. He smiled. Not a cocky smile, but a smile that he once used in D-Generation X. Shawn backed up and looked at him. "What do you think? Yes or no? If you say no, I'll ask somebody else." Shawn told Triple H. "Well, Shawn, I think that it's a great..." Triple H started, but was interrupted by Vince McMahon. Vince seemed to be running from something, but once he got into the ring and saw Shawn and Triple H's dirty looks toward him, he became confused. "Michaels, shut the hell up for a minute about your brilliant idea and let me talk to the champ, okay? Triple H, we need to talk about your next title defense. I was thinking about Armageddon..." Vince tried to continue, but was interrupted by a loud explosion. Kane was on his way to the ring.

Vince seemed like a guilty guy. He jumped out of the ring and ran for his life. "McMahon is running like a scolded dog!" J.R screamed. Kane got into the ring and glared at Shawn and Triple H. Triple H and Shawn looked at each other and denied telling Kane to come out. They both believed each other and looked back at Kane. Kane locked eyes with Triple H, and then kicked Shawn in the face. Shawn rolled out of the ring in agony, and Triple H continued to stare down Kane. "Why the hell would you do that?" Triple H asked Kane.

Kane looked towards Shawn on the ground. He looked back at Triple H and smiled. "Because I can!" He shouted and kicked Triple H in the face. Kane quickly got out of the ring and kicked Shawn's head into the ring post. He then got handcuffs and handcuffed Triple H to the ropes. Kane picked up Shawn like a sack of potatoes and threw him in the ring. Kane bent down and picked up a steel chair. He threw that into the ring.

Kane got back in the ring and adjusted the chair so that the bottom of it was behind Shawn's head and the curved part around his neck. He glared over at Triple H, who looked on in horror. Kane jumped on the middle rope over by the ring post, and jumped off. He landed on the legs of the chair, which caused the chair to try and close. Unfortunately, HBK's neck was in the way. "NO! SHAWN!" Triple H screamed off the top of his lungs. "OH MY GOD!" King shouted. The fans in attendance and the rest of the superstars were shocked to see blood pour out of Shawn's mouth.

"SOMEBODY GET SOME HELP OUT HERE!" J.R shouted. Kane looked at Shawn and smiled. He laughed and looked at Triple H, who was clearly disgusted in what he just saw. "You bastard!" He shouted at Kane. Kane just laughed it off and left. He was about to go backstage when Rob Van Dam, Shane McMahon, Steve Austin, and Ric Flair jumped out of behind the curtains. Ric and Steve ran to the ring while Shane and Rob pounded on Kane. Rob and Shane double drop-kicked Kane, who fell off the TitanTron. They ran down to the ring to help Ric and Steve.

"Steve, unlock the handcuffs!" Ric shouted. Steve was too busy with Shawn. "Shut up, Flair! I'm busy! Somebody call some damn EMT's!" Steve shouted. Rob found the key to the handcuffs under the ring. He gave them to Flair, who unlocked Triple H's handcuffs. Triple H crawled over to Shawn. "Shawn? You ok? Calm down!" Triple H shouted. Shawn seemed to be having difficulty breathing.

"Pin his arms down, I'm going to take the chair off of his head," Shane shouted. Steve and Rob pinned Shawn's arms to the ring so he couldn't move them. Shane slowly grabbed the chair and opened it. "Ric, keep his head steady. I don't want to hit him by accident." Shane stated. "You got it, McMahon." Ric declared, grabbing Shawn's head and keeping it straight. Shane took the chair off and threw it out of the ring. "We won't be needing that..." Rob joked. "Where the hell are the EMT's!" Steve shouted. Almost on cue, EMT's ran down to the ring.

The EMT's got Shawn on a stretcher in the same old way and got him to a nearby hospital. "This is not a happy day for Shawn Michaels and his family," J.R sadly stated. "Did you see that, J.R! That was horrible! I never seen anything like that! Wait... Hold on," Jerry held a hand over his microphone and J.R did the same. "Was that even scripted?" King asked J.R. "I have no clue..." J.R added. He and King looked at each other and then let go of the microphone on their headsets.

Backstage

Triple H rampaged in his locker room after the ambulance left. He couldn't believe what happened. It was hard for him to deal with it, especially since he was in the ring with Kane and Shawn when it happened. Ric Flair and Randy Orton came into Triple H's locker room. "Something wrong?" Triple H asked in an angry tone. He didn't want to be bothered with anything or anyone. All he wanted was revenge for his innocent friend.

"We know you want to be alone, Trips... We just think you should talk about it with somebody. Call the hospital and see if Mich... I mean Shawn is there... Go find Shane, Steve and Rob... They'll help." Ric told Triple H. Triple H looked at Randy Orton. Randy and Ric both had serious faces on. "Go talk to Steve, Rob and Shane. Hunter, it's the best thing you can do right now... Thank them for helping..." Randy stated. Triple H saw he was serious. So, he patted both men on the back and left the locker room.

He found Shane, Steve and Rob in the cafeteria, where they usually hung out before, during and after a show. "Guys," Triple H yelled to get their attention. All three men turned to see Triple H and waited for him to come over to where they were. The fans were now cheering Triple H. "What's up, dude?" Rob asked and smiled. Triple H gave a cheap, small smile and looked at Steve and Shane. "Any word on Shawn?" Steve asked. "I was going to ask you that. No, no word. Anyway, I wanted to thank you guys for coming out there tonight. If it weren't for you attacking Kane at the ramp, he could've gotten second thoughts and came back to do something else... Like end Shawn's career... Or even mine... Anyway, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it. I'm sure Rebecca does too..." Triple H told Steve, Shane and Rob.

"No problem, dude. Anything for a friend." Rob responded. "Don't worry, Rebecca probably had her hands full with Cameron... She doesn't watch... According to Shawn..." Steve assured Triple H, who smiled a little bit. "I don't know what I would do without you guys... I mean... you could've saved Shawn's career..." Triple H slowly stated. "I'm sure that was a traumatizing experience for you." Shane said, speaking for the first time.

Out of no where, Eric Bischoff and Vince McMahon arrived in the cafeteria. They went over to Triple H, Shane, Steve and Rob. "Who died?" Vince asked in a cocky way. The way he said it gave Triple H an idea. "Do you know anything about what happened, McMahon! Be honest before I beat your ass!" Triple H shouted. "Calm down, Triple H... Damn..." Steve said. "I don't know anything. I was on the phone with my wife when it happened. You can check my cell phone, I was on the phone with her since 9:00," Eric stated and handed Triple H the phone, proving his innocence. "See? I had nothing to do with it." Eric finished. "Are you finished, Eric? You finally done yapping? Good. Shut up." Shane angrily shouted.

"I only told Kane that Michaels was number one contender for the title. That's all I know," Eric yelled back at Shane. Rob looked at Steve, then back at Eric. "That was smart, dude... Real smart..." Rob said. "I told Kane if he wanted the title, he had to eliminate Michaels." Vince stated with an evil smile. "You did WHAT?" Eric yelled. Shane looked at his father and seemed to be very disappointed. "You let the biggest monster on Raw attack one of the best superstars on Raw! I thought you were better then that, dad... You truly are an ego maniac..." Shane stated through gritted teeth. Triple H grabbed Vince and rammed him up against the wall. "If Shawn is not able to speak, I will track you down and kill you myself! GOT THAT?" Triple H shouted. He threw Vince to the floor and watched him scramble away.

"I swear I didn't know... I swear... Listen, I'll try to make it up to you, Triple H... Um... Anything you need, I'll be in my office... Update me on Shawn." Eric stated and walked away. As he walked out of the cafeteria, they heard him mutter 'What a scum, I can't believe Vince would do that...' to himself. "Well, well, well... What do you think about that?" Rob asked. Steve stared at the wall where Triple H rammed Vince against. "I can't believe McMahon would do that... What a scum... For once, Bischoff is right..." Steve muttered. Shane looked at Triple H. He felt bad for his brother-in-law. He knew how close Triple H and Shawn were behind the cameras and away from the ring. They were like brothers, but even closer then that.

"Demand a match," Shane said, all of a sudden. "What? How is a match going to help us here?" Austin asked. "I don't know... But demand a match, Trips... Anything you can come up with... Maybe a 29 on 1 match... You know... Any Raw superstar who wants revenge can beat on Kane..." Shane stated. Triple H looked at Shane and smiled. "Dude, you're a genius! I would kiss you, but I don't go that way... I'll kiss Stephy instead... Well... Um... You get it..." Triple H stated and ran towards Eric's office. Rob ran after him to stop him. "Call to see if Shawn's ok first... He's more important right now..." Rob told Triple H, who nodded his head.

"You're right..." Triple H stated and walked away. He pulled out his cell phone and called the hospital to check up on Shawn. Shane's cell phone rang. "Who is it?" Steve asked. Shane looked at the cell phone and his eyes widened. "Rebecca... Hickenbottom... Otherwise known to us as our worst nightmare..." Shane stated and looked at Rob and Steve. "Pick it up, dude... Don't make her wait..." Rob yelled. Shane nodded his head in agreement and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yeah... This is Shane McMahon... Hey Rebecca... Uh... Yeah, I know what happened... How do you know? Oh... You saw it... Cameron went to bed early? Oh... You saw it with his parents? SHIT! Uh, no, I spilled coffee on my shirt... Yeah, it really burned... Um, I don't know... We're checking up on him now. I'll call you later, ok? Don't panic, he'll be ok. Talk to you soon. Bye." Shane hung up the cell phone and looked at Rob and Steve in horror. "She saw it?" Steve asked. Rob looked at him and went over to Triple H. "Did you get through?" Rob asked. "No, all I'm getting is static. I need to borrow Shane's cell phone." Triple H stated and walked over to Shane.

"Shane? Can I borrow your cell? Dude, what happened?" Triple H asked. "Rebecca... Saw what happened... She saw it with... Richard and Carol Hickenbottom... We're screwed if you don't get an update... In a half an hour..." Shane slowly spat out. "This sucks either way we look at it. If he's ok, he definitely won't be able to talk for a short time... If he's not ok... He won't ever be able to talk again... Either way... his family saw it. That's what matters!" Steve shouted.

Triple H grabbed Steve by the shirt and started yanking him back and forth. "Don't you say that!" He shouted. "Dude, calm down and call the hospital!" Rob screamed as he and Shane got Triple H off of Steve's shirt. Triple H apologized and walked away with Shane's cell phone and called the hospital. "You ok, Steve?" Shane asked. "Yeah. I can understand the son of a bitch is upset, but he better control himself before I open up a can of whoop ass... On him..." Steve said under his breath.

"Hello, this is Paul Levesque calling to check up on a new patient... Um, his name is Shawn Hickenbottom and he just came from the Houston Astrodome... Yeah, the wrestler... Oh? A what! Oh geze... Is he going to be ok? Ok... Thanks..." Triple H stated and hung up. "Well?" Rob asked. Triple H walked over to Shane and gave him back his cell phone.

"Crushed larynx... Either that or major throat injuries... I'm going to fucking kill your dad, Shane... I swear..." Triple H began, but Shane interrupted him. "You know what Shawn would say about swearing." He shouted. "Right... Now you can go demand a match from Bischoff." Rob said, hoping it would boost Triple H's spirits. Triple H walked towards Eric's office. "We better follow him." Steve announced, as he, Rob and Shane chased after Triple H.

Eric Bischoff's Office

Eric was doodling in a notebook about Raw and the superstars when Triple H slammed the door open and walked in. Eric jumped up and looked at him. "How can I help you? Any update on Shawn?" Eric asked, noticing that a camera was on them. "Yeah, major throat injuries, possibly a crushed larynx... They'll know more later... Anyway, I want a friggin match!" Triple H yelled. Shane, Rob and Steve ran into the locker room and stood beside Triple H.

"What kind of match? Cage? Hell in a Cell? Lumberjack? Tell me!" Eric shouted towards Triple H. He glared at Eric, who sat down. "I want a 29 on 1 match with Kane." Triple H yelled. "29 on 1? What are you thinking!" Steve asked. Triple H looked at him and growled. "I don't think he was talking to you..." Shane stated, offering his word on advice for Steve Austin.

"29 on 1! What do you mean," Eric asked. Triple H looked back at Eric. "29 on 1. Meaning 29 of us NORMAL superstars against Kane. Do you understand now? Or do I have to spell it out to you?" Triple H asked Eric. "29 on 1, huh? Almost all the superstars against Kane? I like the idea... You got your match. Now get the hell out of my office!" Eric yelled. Triple H turned around to face Steve, Shane and Rob. He turned back around and saw that Eric had stood up, so Triple H punched him. Eric fell into the chair and the chair flipped over.

He stormed out of the locker room and into the hallway. Shane, Steve and Rob followed him. "Trips, I got your back. I'll help you." Shane told him. "Thanks a lot, Shane." Triple H stated. "I'm helping too." Rob shouted. "Stop babbling. We have to round up the Raw superstars and ask them for their help." Steve yelled.

10 minutes later...

Cafeteria

Almost all of the Raw superstars were gathered in the cafeteria. Superstars ranging from Rene Dupree to Spike Dudley were there. Triple H quieted down the guys and went to talk. "Listen guys, I demanded this match for any of us who want to get some revenge against Kane. I know not all of you like me, or Shawn for that matter... But I'm asking for your help. Putting aside our differences for one night only. What Kane did tonight to Shawn was wrong, and I won't stand for it. Kane has been acting like a monster for months, and I can't believe he went this far. Are you guys going to help me or what!" Triple H shouted. In response, every Raw superstar shouted "Yes!"

Shane helped Triple H off a table he was standing on. Triple H looked at the superstars and saw Goldberg standing in front of him. "Hey Bill." Shane said and walked away. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened, Triple H. But when this is all said and done, I want to challenge you for the title." Goldberg stated. "I know, Bill... I know... Let's just take care of this first... This match is all that matters to me right now." Triple H told Goldberg and walked away. Goldberg noticed that there was something much different about Triple H.

The superstars were getting ready for their match when the cafeteria door busted open. Triple H, Shane, Rob and Steve were shocked to see who was standing there. "Hey guys. Heard there was a match. Am I invited?" Triple H smiled and ran to the man who was out of action for a few months. Randy Orton and Ric Flair joined him. "Hey, Batista!" Ric yelled. "Of course you're invited. We need all the help we could get." Randy stated. Shane walked over to Evolution. "You'll be happy to hear this..." Shane stated and whispered something in Triple H's ear. It was another surprise return of a superstar...

Match: 29 on 1

Raw Locker room vs. Kane

There were 29 opponents Kane had to face. They were Mark Henry, Rodney Mack, Spike Dudley, Rene Dupree, Rob Conway, Sylvain Grenier, Christian, Tyson Tomko, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Ric Flair, Goldberg, D-Von Dudley, Bubba Dudley, Booker T, Hurricane, Rosey, Steven Richards, Tommy Dreamer, Garrison Cade, Mark Jindrak, Val Venis, Tajiri, Rhyno, Rob Van Dam, Shane McMahon, Triple H, Batista and another special appearance.

It was going to start like a Royal Rumble match. Kane started out the match with Spike, Rene and Rob Conway. As Kane kept eliminating superstars, 3 more jumped in. Goldberg gave Kane the most trouble, but he was eliminated. Kane couldn't wait to get his hands on Triple H, Rob Van Dam and Shane McMahon. It came time for them to jump in the ring right after Tommy Dreamer, Booker T and Rhyno were eliminated. Kane eliminated Rob with no problem, and only one superstar was left. Batista jumped in the ring and tried to stop Kane from eliminating Shane and Triple H.

As soon as Batista jumped in the ring, Kane grabbed both Triple H and Shane for a choke slam over the top rope. Batista tried to get Kane to let go, but was kicked in the face for his efforts. Kane threw Shane over the top rope, thinking there wasn't any more superstars to face him. He figured he would leave a small portion of Shane left for that Sunday at Armageddon. He dropped Triple H on the ground and stared him down.

"You want ME to pay, huh? You have a lot to learn about pain. You want to go and see Shawn?" Kane asked in that freaky voice of his. Triple H just stared at him. Batista came from behind Kane and jumped on his back. He knocked Kane down and started to beat him with a series of right hands. "Where is he?" Triple H mumbled to himself, regarding the last entry superstar for this match. Triple H and Batista started to double team Kane. "If you smell... what The Rock... is cookin!" The fans went nuts when they saw The Rock run down the ramp and help Batista and Triple H eliminate Kane.

Shane and Rob jumped back in the ring and congratulated Triple H, Batista and The Rock. Steve drove down to the ring on his 'Sheriff Mobile' to party after the match. "That was for Shawn." The Rock told Triple H. "Thanks Rocky. I owe you," Triple H stated and looked at Shane, who smiled innocently. "So, you got The Rock to come all the way to Houston to help us with Kane? Dude, you're insane, but you're my brother in law and I love you!" Triple H shouted and hugged Shane. Steve came in the ring with a cooler full of beer and drank with Batista, The Rock, Shane, Triple H, Rob, Ric and Randy.

Preview: Armageddon: Kane will face Shane McMahon in a 'Love Her or Leave Her Inferno Match.' How will this match turn out and what surprise does Shane have in store for Kane? Will Shawn Michaels be involved? Or is another 'monster' willing to return to get revenge on Kane?


	8. Final Encounter

Hey guys! This is everyone's least favorite story returning from the dead! ;-) Just joking. I'm so happy you guys are patient enough to wait 2 years for me to finish this story! I've waited 1 year to have the time to finish it! Just wanted to let you hear some good news. After this chapter, there are 2 more and this story is completed! The next chapter is kinda long... But the last one is only one page hand written. It's short, I promise! Enjoy!

When Will It End?

Armageddon 2003

Shane walked around backstage feeling pissed off and upset. He still couldn't believe what happened 6 days prior to Armageddon on Raw. He felt upset for Shawn Michaels and pissed off at Kane for what he did. He couldn't wait for the next hour to pass so he could beat Kane's ass and get the revenge that Shawn deserves. Actually, he just couldn't wait to beat Kane's ass. There were a lot of people who want some sort of revenge on Kane.

While mentally writing a list of those who wanted revenge on Kane, Shane turned the corner of the hallway and crashed right into his brother in law Triple H. Both men rubbed their heads. "Sorry, bro... Anyways... I wanted to introduce you to Evolution's new member, Dave Batista. I'm sure you remember him from earlier this year, right? Anyway, Dave, this is my brother in law Shane McMahon." Triple H stated, introducing the two men. "Nice to meet you, Dave. I remember you from earlier this year. Sorry I didn't have time to meet you then. I was pretty busy." Shane told Batista. "No problem, Shane. It's nice to meet you, too. Let us know if you need any help with that psycho Kane later on. We're more then happy to help you." Batista offered as Shane shook his head.

Just then, Ric Flair and Randy Orton came up from behind Shane. "Hey, Paul! I finally get to see you! How's Michael... I mean Shawn doing!" Ric shouted. Randy chuckled. "Why do you insist on calling him 'Michael' and not Shawn? Yeah, I know... He was born Michael... But he grew up Shawn. Call him by the name that he wants people to know him as, Ric." He explained. "Anyway... I don't know. I haven't heard from him. I tried calling his wife but there's no answer. I finally know why we can't get in touch with him," Triple H started. "Why's that?" Shane asked. Triple H pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "This is Shawn's. He must've left it with me last Monday. He never got it back." He replied.

Shane looked at the cell phone. "That really sucks. There's no way of finding out what's wrong with him now." He stated. Ric and Randy nodded their heads. "I don't think anything's wrong with him, Shane. I mean... Come on... It's Shawn Michaels we're talking about here." Randy exclaimed. "There was something wrong with him last Monday." Batista pointed out. Triple H's face grew red with anger. "Listen here, guys... If anybody knows Shawn, it's me. I've known him for about 10 years so far. There's something wrong. If his wife isn't home taking care of their son, there's something up." He angrily shouted.

"Ok... I get it. I have to go anyways. See you guys later." Shane stated and walked away from the group. Triple H continued fighting with Evolution. Batista, however, stood against a wall and watched. "See ya!" He shouted after Shane. Shane walked the long, annoying hallways until he arrived at his locker room. He walked in and saw Marissa crying on the couch. Shane walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Rissa? What's wrong? What are you doing here?" Shane asked. Marissa looked up at him and wiped the tears from her face. "Kane... He knows... About everything! He... He made me tell him about the baby! I'm so sorry, Shane..." She sobbed and cried harder. Shane gave her a sympathetic look and hugged her. Steve Austin knocked on the door twice and walked in. "Well I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Shane... But your match... It's up next." He stated and watched as Shane kissed Marissa on the cheek and left the room. Steve wanted to call after him to talk to him, ask him what the story was with Marissa. But he didn't. He turned around and walked back to where Evolution was gathered with Rob Van Dam. They finally stopped fighting and started talking like civilized human beings.

Final Encounter

Love Her or Leave Her Inferno Match

Shane McMahon vs. Kane

Shane and Kane stood in the ring for a few minutes staring each other down. Shane took his eyes off of Kane a few times to stare at the fire that surrounded the ring every 2 minutes. Kane growled at Shane. "I know about everything, you son of a bitch. I want to know something else, though. What is this surprise that you have in store for me?" Kane asked. Shane rolled his eyes. "What's the fun of it being a surprise if I tell you?" He asked cockily. Kane growled again and kicked Shane in the face to start the match off.

Kane bent over and started to choke Shane. "I told you so many times that there is NOTHING in this world that can stop me!" He shouted in an angry tone. Shane kicked him in the groin for a low blow. He looked around and realized there was no referee in the ring. "I don't know who would be crazy enough to officiate this match, J.R. But we need a referee out here before this match gets TOO out of hand!" Jerry Lawler screamed. "I know, King. I thought Charles Robinson was going to officiate this match. I guess I was wrong..." J.R stated. Just as he finished his sentence, Steve Austin's music hit and he came out on his 4x4. He had a mic in hand. "I see there is no official for this match... I guess I'll have to fix that... I want to introduce to you the referee for this match-up. Please welcome... Triple H!" Steve shouted as Triple H waltzed out of the backstage area with a referee shirt on. He headed to the ring with the crowd completely behind him. He got in and starred down Kane. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Shawn, you rotten son of a bitch!" He shouted.

"Oh my God! The World Heavyweight Champion is the referee for this match!" J.R shouted. Jerry looked at him in shock. "I'm in shock, too, J.R! This is insane! I guess Triple H is still looking for some revenge for Shawn Michaels! What Kane did to him last Monday was completely wrong..." His voice trailed off as he re-lived the moment in his mind, watching from the commentary booth as Shawn Michaels spit up his own blood in the ring. He shook it off. Shane and Kane pounded on each other some more, with Triple H watching them. Steve Austin had parked his 4x4 ringside so he saw everything. Kane picked Shane up and held his face towards the ropes, waiting for the fire. Triple H came up from behind Kane and low-blowed him. Then, he and Shane worked together to toss Kane over the top rope, setting Kane's arm on fire. Triple H sounded for the bell. "Here is your winner, Shane McMahon!" Lillian Garcia shouted over a microphone.

"By God! Shane McMahon did it! I don't believe it, King!" J.R shouted. Marissa ran down to the ring to celebrate with Shane. She passed by Kane, who was angrily beating his arm. She jumped into the ring and hugged Shane. "How cute, J.R! Marissa is celebrating with her ex-husband!" Jerry stated. At that moment, blue lights lit the arena and the Undertaker's old song echoed over the loud speakers. Fans cheered in shock, as Triple H, Shane, Marissa and Steve Austin starred at the Titan Tron.

"Could it be...? Is it the Undertaker, King," J.R paused, watching in shock as the Undertakers figure appeared on the ramp. Kane stood in shock as the Undertakers figure walked towards him. "Oh my God! It's the Undertaker!" J.R continued. "Oh my God! Kane better run!" Jerry shouted. Steve, Triple H, Shane and Marissa watched as Undertaker beat on Kane, then chokeslammed him off the Titan Tron. Undertaker joined them in the ring and they all raised their arms in victory.

"Oh my God! The Undertaker was the surprise that Shane McMahon was talking about!" J.R shouted in shock. "This war is finally over; J.R. Shane McMahon won back his ex wife with a little help from his buddy Triple H. All I have to say is... Kane deserved it!" Jerry shouted.

Backstage

Shane McMahon's Locker room

The 5 made their way backstage and to Shane's locker room. Triple H had a surprise inside. Shane opened the door to see Shawn Michaels sitting on the couch! "Oh my God, Shawn!" Triple H shouted and ran to his long time best friend and gave him a hug. Shawn hugged him back and smiled. "Aww... Triple H loves me..." He laughed. Shane's jaw almost fell to the ground. "You speak?" He shouted in shock. Shawn nodded his head yes and smiled at Shane.

"Oh my God we were so worried about you," Triple H started and sat down next to Shawn. "Yeah, I know. I tend to do that a lot to people, you know. I'm a professional wrestler. It comes with the job. Anyway... I'm really sorry for scaring you. I would've said something but..." Shawn stopped talking after giving a goofy face. "Well thank God you can talk now." Triple H stated. "Since when did you love to say God?" Shane asked his brother in law. "It comes with being a good friend of Shawn's." Steve sarcastically stated, getting an odd look from Shawn and Triple H. Nobody quite knew or understood the relationship between the two. The Undertaker understood it, but not as much as people like Kevin Nash and Scott Hall.

"I guess it does, doesn't it?" Shawn sarcastically asked. "Well if anyone spent as much time as I did around a religious person like you, they'd understand. Anyway, we're really glad to have you back and to know that you're ok..." Triple H stated and hugged Shawn again. "You two behave better then me and my brothers." Steve sarcastically stated. He didn't want to be mean, but it was true. "That's because they practically are brothers." Shane pointed out. "Yeah. They've been together ever since the day they met, which was probably about 8 years ago. They've been unseperatable ever since then." Undertaker stated.

"I'm so glad you guys talk about us like we aren't even sitting here," Triple H sarcastically stated. "No, Paul. They're right. We are like brothers and we are unseperatable ever since the day we met. They speak the truth." Shawn replied. "Yeah... I know..." Triple H finished and looked down at the floor. "Anyways, I'm glad this stupid war between you and my brother is over so I can beat his ass. Thanks for workin' on his mind, Shane-O. I better get going. I got some planning to do, if you know what I mean." Undertaker stated, winked and left the room. Steve looked at Shane, Shawn, Triple H and Marissa. "Yeah. It's about time this damn war is over. You can finally get on with your lives." Steve stated and gently pushed Shane to Marissa. He laughed and left.

"Yeah, you two are finally free to do what you want without Kane breathing down your backs. Just get a hotel room if you're going to do anything... You know..." Shawn stated and winked at Shane. Triple H whacked Shawn in the head. "You're such an ass... Did you know that?" Triple H asked Shawn and smiled. Shawn put a hand to his head and rubbed it gently. He nodded his head, giving Triple H an odd look. "Both of you are asses." Marissa stated, joking around. Shawn nodded his head and got a weird look on his face and ran out of the room. "Uh... Shawn?" Shane asked, but it was too late. Shawn was already long gone down the hall. Triple H looked at his brother in law and his ex in an odd way and slowly followed Shawn.

"What the hell was that all about?" Marissa asked as she and her husband sat on the couch. Shane looked down at her. "I don't know, sweetie... Let's just talk about us... We could always find out what's wrong later... Let's talk." Shane stated. The two got into a very long conversation about how things could be if Kane never attacked Shane that one night back in November. The two heard some commotion that sounded a lot like Triple H screaming for help. They ignored it and figured that they could figure out what happened later on or before Raw. All that mattered to them was each other.

Preview December 15, 2003: Shane and Marissa continue to forgive each other and it ends in a very romantic way during Raw. However, Kane doesn't take his loss very well and decides to attack the two people he thinks are responsible. Contains the surprise return of a Superstar.


	9. End of a War

Guess who's back… Back again… Hah hah. Just joking with you guys. This chapter is long and based mostly on Triple H and Shawn Michaels, although it does have a lot of everyone else in it. Guest appearances by the parents of Shawn Michaels, Stephanie McMahon, Linda McMahon and also the surprise return of a Superstar. Can you guess who it is? No, this person is not D-Generation X related… But close to it!

When Will It End?

Raw 12/15/03

Shane, Steve and Rob walked around backstage looking for something to do. "So, does anybody know what happened last night to Shawn? I saw him run out of your locker room. It looked as if he was going to throw up." Rob stated. Steve nodded his head. "Yeah. I heard Triple H screaming that he needed some help. My guess is that he passed out." Steve replied. Shane was about to say something when he saw Evolution down the hall from them. "Hey guys!" Shane shouted, causing Steve and Rob to turn and look at them. Evolution looked back and waved. "Hey!" Batista shouted. The large group of Superstars met in the middle of the hallway. They all high-fived each other with big smiles on their faces.

"Anyone know where Paul took Shawn?" Randy asked, rubbing his hands together, indicating it was business talk. "No, I don't. We haven't seen them since last night after Shane's match with jackass." Rob replied. "If I know Shawn, he won't let this shit keep him down." Shane stated and rubbed his head. "Yeah. He didn't even let his back injury stop him. I was shocked when I found out that he was still gonna wrestle me at 'Mania 14 with a broken back." Steve stated. "People work better under pressure sometimes, Steve." Ric stated. "Yeah, so anyone know where they are now?" Batista asked. Everyone nodded their head no.

"That's great. We can start off Raw by making every Superstar look for them," Shane started, shrugging his shoulders. Batista put his arm on Shane's left shoulder. "That's a great idea," He said and smiled. "You know I was just joking." Shane stated and looked at him. "I'm sure you were, buddy." Batista replied as his smile got bigger. Steve chuckled. "I don't think we should worry so much. Triple H and Shawn are both married. They won't go off and not tell anyone." He stated. Shawn and Triple H walked over to the large group of Superstars that were gathered in the middle of the hallway. "What's this? A gang bang?" Shawn sarcastically asked the group. Once they heard his voice, all six of them turned to stare at them. "Where the hell were you two?" Rob shouted. "Why?" Triple H asked and stared. "We were looking all over for you. We were really worried about the way Shawn was acting. You ok, Michaels?" Ric asked. Shawn nodded his head yes.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Shawn and I were discussing the 'great idea' he had from Raw last week. We never got to finish talking about it. I think I accidentally got Shawn drunk last night, too," Triple H stated. Shawn looked at him. "You did not!" He shouted. "Oh..." Rob sarcastically stated. "I thought you didn't drink, Shawn." Randy sarcastically announced. "Well, he was bombed last night. You should've seen him." Triple H stated and started laughing.

Sooner or later, the rest of the Superstars were laughing as well. Shawn stood there, feeling completely humiliated. Everyone seemed to believe Triple H even though he was lying. They knew Shawn doesn't drink, but they refused to believe it whenever Trips told a joke. "Oh, that's real funny." Shawn angrily announced. Everyone stopped laughing when they saw that Shawn wasn't amused. "Seriously, guys... Don't run off like giddy girls and not call us. We were worried about you." Shane stated. "Yeah. McMahon is right." Ric stated, agreeing with him. "We're sorry. Wait... Did you just refer to us as giddy girls?" Triple H asked.

"I think he did!" Randy shouted. Triple H and Shawn looked at each other. "Oh, jee... Thanks..." Shawn sarcastically stated. "No problem." Shane replied and put an arm around Shawn and the other around Triple H. Eric Bischoff walked over to the group of Superstars. At first he looked pissed, and then he smiled at them, causing them to smile back. "Way to go, Shane. Congrats on your HUGE win." Eric stated and held out his hand for Shane to shake.

Shane took his arms off of Triple H and Shawn and looked at Eric Bischoff's extended hand, then his face. He saw that Eric was serious, so he shook his hand. The action surprised Evolution, Austin, RVD and Michaels. "This is a moment to remember." Triple H stated causing Shane and Eric to jump and rip their hands away from the hand shake. "How's the throat, Michaels?" Eric asked he seemed to be humiliated. "Ok." Shawn replied. He cleared his throat and walked away from the group. "What the hell!" Randy asked in shock. "I'll go after him." Rob offered only to be stopped by Triple H.

"No, Rob. Let me take care of this. I'll get him to talk." Triple H stated and went after Shawn. "Well, it's just about that time where I walk away from this 'gang bang' as Shawn refers to it. I have to go and get ready for the show, anyway." Shane announced and walked away. "Hey, Shane!" Rob shouted. Shane turned around to look at him. "We'll be keeping our eyes on you!" Steve shouted. Shane walked away and laughed to himself. He couldn't believe how crazy Steve Austin was these days. He never really acted like that before.

Shane saw the person he was looking for and ran in her direction. He was searching for his wife, Marissa. He ran over to her and showed the large smile to her face. She happily hugged him. "Hi!" He shouted to her and returned the hug. "What's the smile about, babe? I'm so happy for you, sweetie! You pulled 2 out of 3 against Kane!" She shouted.

They let each other go. Once they did, Shane tried to think of what to say. "Thanks, baby. Anyway, I need to talk to you in a little while. Join me in the ring when the show comes on. Later, babe." He went to leave, but Marissa grabbed his arm. "Wait. Before you go... I wanted to ask you how Shawn is. Is he ok? What happened last night?" She asked Shane.

Shane looked at her eyes and saw she was concerned. He chuckled and nodded his head. "Nobody really knows what's going on with him. He's getting pretty good at hiding his emotions. He's ok, so he says. But you know Shawn... He'll say anything to take the attention off himself. It's not like him to lie, but in this case, where it's serious, I think he is. Paul isn't saying anything about it, either. Nobody has an idea of what happened last night after my match... To tell you the truth, I will never understand Michael Shawn Hickenbottom." Shane replied. Marissa gasped, and then chuckled. "He's very weird... But... He's adorable... If anyone can figure out what's wrong with him, it's Paul. Paul has his way with Shawn, you know. He knows him better then we do. I hope he's going to be ok." Marissa stated. Shane gave her an assuring nod, then smiled and walked away.

Raw: On Air

Raw kicked off with the usual fireworks. "Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw! This is Jim Ross sitting along side Jerry "the King" Lawler! We are live in the Houston Astrodome in Houston, Texas! And boy do we have a huge night ahead!" J.R shouted, welcoming the fans watching Raw at home. "You bet we do, J.R! For the main event we have all 4 members of Evolution vs. Kane! With the 'Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels as Special Guest Referee!" Jerry shouted in shock.

"Is Michaels making the wrong move in this match, King? We'll never know. After watching what happened last week, I thought we would never see Michaels again. He shouldn't even step into a WWE arena... Let alone a WWE ring as an official!" J.R shouted. "Only time will prove, J.R. Give it time. Nobody knows what's going on inside the head of Shawn Michaels." Jerry assured J.R and the fans watching at home.

Shane's song echoed over the loud speakers. Fans applauded him as he 'danced' down to the ring. "Here is the man who defeated Kane in an Inferno Match last night at Armageddon, King!" J.R shouted. Jerry Lawler nodded his head. "With a little help, of course..." He replied as he watched Shane get into the ring with a huge smile on his face. Lillian Garcia kindly handed him a microphone before he even asked her for one.

"We'll show you folks at home more footage from that match and its shocking ending later on tonight. This young man is gutsy. He has a lot of heart, King," J.R stated and paused for his partner's comments. "I wonder what the big smile is about. Did he get his injured buddy Shawn Michaels to drop down the nickname the 'Heartbreak Kid'?" King sarcastically asked J.R. "Of course Shane would be smiling! I'd bet my Oklahoman butt you'd be smiling if you pulled a 2 out of 3 against Kane! Shawn Michaels would never give up that nickname! Especially since it was given to him by the late Curt Henning." J.R replied, giving King an odd look.

"What's up, Houston? I wanted to come out here tonight for a few reasons… I wanted to thank you, the WWE fans for cheering me on for these past few months since my return on the 28th of July," Shane paused and listened to the crowds' reaction. "And I wanted to take care of some business out here in the ring… Business that I find dear to my heart… Marissa… Would you like to join me out here in the ring at this time?" Shane asked, watching the Titan Tron. Marissa came out only to a few 'slut' chants. She got into the ring and faced her ex husband. "What's on your mind, Shane?" She asked him and smiled. "These two are all about smiles, J.R." Jerry angrily pointed out.

"There's something I wanted you to know," Shane paused and waited for Marissa to say something. "You can tell me, Shane." She stated and smiled at him. Shane smiled back. "Over this past month… I realized some things that I never knew before… I realized that I love you, no matter how much you hurt me. It broke my heart to lose you to Kane. But I have to admit, you did what you thought was right at the time. I can't blame you for that. I don't want to destroy your pride. Marissa… I love you… I never stopped loving you and I never will… Ever…" Shane stated. Fans were speechless. They just continued to stare in awe at Shane McMahon and Marissa.

"I love you too, Shane," Marissa paused, listening to the crowds' reaction. They seemed to be enjoying this in some odd way. "When Kane broke in and attacked you that one night, I thought he was going to kill you. That's why I told him if he left you alone; I would go with him peacefully. He did, and everyday I suffer for that choice. The decision I made was horrible. If I could reverse time and take it back, I would…" Marissa stated and started to cry. Shane put his hand on her shoulder.

"Shh… It's ok… I know, Rissa… Just do me a favor, ok? Answer me honestly. I love you and now I know that you feel the same. So," Shane dropped down to one knee and looked up at Marissa. Fans stood in complete shock, cheering. Marissa stood with her hands over her mouth, still crying. "Will you marry me… Again?" Shane asked and took out an engagement ring. "Oh my God, Shane… Yes! Yes I will!" She shouted. He put the ring on her finger as fans started cheering even more then they already were. Shane hugged Marissa tight; however, Marissa pulled away from the hug and kissed him. "I can't believe my eyes, J.R!" King shouted. "Neither can I, King! But I'm happy for this young couple! They deserve it now that Kane is out of their lives for good!" J.R shouted in response. Shane and Marissa headed backstage as fans still cheered them on.

Shawn and Triple H

(Took place during the segment of Shane and Marissa)

Triple H chased after Shawn for a few more minutes until they were in the parking lot. Once Shawn stopped running, he sat down on the cold pavement and starred. Triple H smirked, realizing that Shawn truly did act his shoe size. He put a hand on Shawn's shoulder. "Come on, Shawn… What's going on, buddy? What's wrong? You can tell me…" Triple H softly stated. Shawn turned to look at him. Within seconds, Shawn hugged Triple H and refused to let go. Triple H hugged back, his mind briefly flashed back to the last time Shawn hugged him like this. It was a few minutes before Shawn's Casket Match at the 1998 Royal Rumble with the Undertaker. The match that could be blamed for Shawn's back injury. He remembered how he didn't want to hug Shawn in front of the other guys in the back. But now he didn't care about the guys in the back and what they thought.

Triple H let Shawn go after about 2 minutes of non-stop hugging. "Ok, now I need you to tell me what's wrong?" He stated and starred at Shawn. Shawn starred back, not saying a word. "You wouldn't understand if I told you." He replied and turned away.

If you knew Triple H, it wasn't like him to force one of his friends to tell him something. He never physically abused Shawn to tell him anything, but he decided to change his mind this time. He roughly grabbed Shawn's head and yanked it so the two became face to face again. "Tell me what's wrong, Shawn. Come on, who am I going to tell?" Triple H sarcastically asked. Shawn lowered his eyes to the floor, then back at Triple H's face. "I said nothing! Actually I said I wouldn't tell you because you wouldn't understand… But nothing's wrong!" Shawn shouted and ripped Triple H's hand off his head.

"Then how come when I called your house there was no answer? I thought you said Rebecca was at home with Cameron last week. Well, I called and nobody picked up. Explain this to me and I'll leave you alone." Triple H stated and crossed his arms over his chest. Shawn blankly starred at him. "We were at my parents' house. Randy, Scott, and Shari came over. One of our uncles died, if it's ok with you." Shawn replied and crossed his arms over his chest as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Which uncle?" Triple H asked, removing his arms from his current pose. Shawn did the same and stood up, then put his arms back the way they were. "My uncle Kevin. The one I was really close with. That's why I've been acting so strange. There's nothing to worry about, really…" Shawn stated and looked at Triple H.

"How did he die? You know… If you don't mind me asking you… I know that stuff can be personal…" Triple H stated. "No, I can tell you. My parents called me at the hospital on Wednesday and told me my brother Scott was coming to sign me out. He did and we headed back to San Antonio. My dad told me that my uncle was with them watching Raw… After what Kane did to me, my uncle was complaining of chest pains. The next day they got a call from his wife saying that he literally dropped dead. Heart attack, stress induced." Shawn replied, letting silent tears fall from his now green eyes.

"That really sucks, Shawn…How about what happened last night after my brother in laws match? You know, when you got a nose bleed and passed out? How can you explain that?" Triple H asked Shawn. Shawn wiped his face dry and slowly shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't know. Do I look like a friggin doctor to you?" Shawn sarcastically asked.

Triple H chuckled. "Sure. You're Dr. Max Michaels from the movie 'Fantastic Voyage.' You're the evil bald guy." Triple H stated and laughed. Shawn smiled, then silently laughed. "Very funny. Sorry for pissing you off. I seem to be doing that a lot to everyone lately." Shawn stated. He and Triple H hugged again.

"Oh shit, no…" He stated and let go of Shawn. Shawn did the same. He took a step back and looked at Triple H's shocked face. "What? What is it?" He asked. When he got no response, he turned around and saw Kane slowly approaching them like Michael Myers stalks his victims in a 'Halloween' movie. Shawn's eyes widened as he watched Kane. Both men prepared for a war.

Kane reached the men and slightly looked down at them to stare them both in the eyes. "It's your fault! It's all your fault!" He shouted at Triple H. "What the hell do you mean it's all my fault! I should be telling you the same! It's all your fault! It's all your fault nothing good is going on in our lives!" Triple H screamed. Shawn rubbed his head; he knew what Triple H was blaming Kane for.

"You cost me Marissa! You cost me my match, you rotten referee! It's your fault I lost to Shane McMahon! It's your fault he didn't feel my pain! It's your fault I have to deal with the Undertaker!" Kane shouted. Triple H was about to shout back at Kane, but Shawn jumped in the middle of the two. It was odd, because Shawn was the shortest of the three. "Come on, guys… Knock it off… Save the heat and steam for tonight's match…This is getting you 2 nowhere." He stated.

Shawn calmed Triple H down, but he realized he partially calmed Kane down. Somebody had done a great job in hyping Kane up tonight. "Oh, no Shawn… This is going to get ME somewhere!" Kane shouted. He kicked Triple H in the face, knocking him out. Shawn remembered this well from the previous week. He wanted to run, but something told him to stay, just like Triple H did.

Kane looked from an unconscious Triple H to Shawn Michaels. He wasn't stupid. He knew Shawn was the smallest and probably the weakest of the three. He grabbed Shawn by his head and threw him into a concrete wall. Shawn bounced off of it. "UGH!" He shouted in pain as he landed on the floor. For an odd reason, the left side of Shawn's head hurt but his right side went numb. Kane grabbed him and threw him at a very high speed, and forcefully, through a nearby car window. The glass shattered instantly and Shawn fell right through. He landed with a thump sprawled out across the driver and passenger seats.

The car alarm of the new car was set off, startling and waking up Triple H. He looked around for Shawn and didn't see him, and then he heard Kane laughing. "That was so damn easy, Michaels!" He shouted and laughed. Triple H stood up and walked over to Kane. "Leave him alone." He stated bravely. Kane grabbed him by his head and rammed it onto the top of the car. He continued to lay a beating on a now defenseless Triple H and knocked him unconscious again. This time, Triple H was bleeding. Kane laughed and walked away without another word.

Evolution Locker Room

Randy and Dave Batista were playing against each other in WWE's newest game for Playstation 2, Smackdown Here Comes the Pain. Randy was playing as himself and Dave was playing as Triple H. Ric was watching them play the game, and he was easily amused by it. Evolution heard odd noises, being their locker room was the closest to the parking lot. "Should we go and check it out?" Dave asked as he paused the game. "After I beat your ass! Turn it back on!" Randy shouted. Dave unpaused the game and kept playing. Ric chuckled. "Ignorance is bliss…" He told himself and returned his sight to the newspaper in his hands. Randy and Dave had been playing the game ever since Shane walked away from the group.

Dave jumped in the air and paused the game when they heard a loud noise followed by a car alarm. "Come on, man! We have to go out there!" He shouted and threw the controller on the couch. Ric and Randy also got up and put the item in their hands down. They walked out of the locker room and headed towards the parking lot. "What do you think is going on?" Ric asked Randy and Dave. "I have no clue…" Randy stated and was about to open the thick concrete door separating them from the parking lot, but Dave jumped in front of him.

"Let me open it up." He stated and opened the door. Dave looked around, then motioned that it was safe. The three members of Evolution filed through the door and looked around the parking lot. They noticed a car alarm going off but didn't think anything of it. The first thing they saw was Triple H lying in a head-sized pool of his own blood. Randy raised an eyebrow. He knew Trips came out here with Shawn Michaels. Ric knelt down next to Triple H and attempted to revive him. "Hey, somebody go look for Michaels," Ric stated and watched as Dave and Randy went to look around. "Trips? Hey? Champ? You ok?" He asked and watched as Triple H slowly stirred around to consciousness. Randy angrily stomped over to the car and mumbled something about stupid wrestlers not being able to control their own vehicles.

"Shawn?" Dave shouted over and over again. Triple H was starting to stir around more. He opened his eyes and looked at Ric Flair. Ric smiled down at him. "Hey! Are you alright, Champ? Do you know where Shawn went?" Ric asked. Triple H struggled to remember what happened. He was chasing after Shawn… They spoke about his uncle dying… Made fun of 'Fantastic Voyage'… Kane showed up… Kicked him in the face… Threw Shawn into a car… Beat him up more… He struggled to find the words to tell Ric to get Shawn help because of what Kane had done to him. All he managed to mumble was "Car" before losing consciousness again.

Ric couldn't believe what he just heard. He had to stop thinking and replay Triple H's voice in his head and enhance it with his mind. "Car." _Jesus Christ! Is he kidding me?_ Ric thought to himself. He snapped back into reality as the volume went on again and the surrounding noises entered his mind. Dave was calling for Shawn in that annoying masculine voice of his and a car alarm was going off. When he was about to turn to Randy and Dave and tell them what Triple H had said, Randy screamed off the top of his lungs.

Dave stopped calling for Shawn and turned to look at Randy. It looked like he had seen a ghost. "What is it? Randy, what's wrong?" Dave screamed. Randy got a somewhat traumatized look on his face. "Oh my God… Oh my God…" He repeated. Ric suddenly thought about what Triple H had told him. _Oh no…_ He thought to himself and stood up. "What is it, Randy?" He asked. Dave started to head in Randy's direction because he seemed too incoherent to say anything at the moment.

Randy, now snapping out of his traumatized state, pointed at the car and just starred at it. _Oh no, Trips was telling the truth…_ Ric thought. Dave jogged over to where Randy was and peered inside the car to see for himself what was wrong. "OH MY GOD! SHAWN!" He shouted so loud Triple H started to stir around again. Ric ran over to where they were and looked inside to see it for his own eyes. "Oh my God…" He stated. The three members of Evolution were starring at the lifeless body of Shawn Michaels sprawled out across the two front seats. "We… We gotta do something…" Randy stated, getting right back into his traumatized state.

Ric was always known to be calm during a rough situation. "Ok, ok… Don't panic, Randy… Calm down… Ok… Open up the passenger's door and drag him out… Then go and get some help." He stated and backed up a bit to allow Randy and Dave to have room. They ran around to the opposite side of the car and ripped the door open. The alarm went off and they were happy because it was so annoying to them. Randy and Dave looked at each other. Dave patted Randy on the back, assuring him that he could keep his cool and not freak out. They each grabbed an arm and looked each other in the eye. "Ready? One… Two… Three...Go." Dave stated. He and Randy worked together to drag Shawn out of the car.

"Wait, wait. Hold on." Randy stated. He gave Dave Shawn's other arm and grabbed onto Shawn's legs to keep an injury from occurring. They placed Shawn down on the cold concrete floor next to the drivers' side of the car. He was busted open and was bleeding a lot. Not to mention, Dave noticed a shiner on the left side of his head. "Damn… Somebody got 'em good…" He said and looked at Ric. Ric nodded his head. "Wonder who…" He stated sarcastically.

Randy and Dave looked at him. "Wouldn't take a rocket scientist there, Ric…" Dave replied and wiped Shawn's blood off his hands. Ric nodded his head and processed a plan mentally. "Ok… You guys need to go get Austin, Van Dam, and McMahon… You know, the main crew here… Get them and tell them you need help." Ric stated. Randy and Dave nodded their heads. "You ok here by yourself, Ric?" Randy asked. Ric nodded his head and motioned for them to go. They looked from Shawn to Ric to Paul and back at Ric, then headed for the door.

Backstage

After Both Events

Shane and Marissa headed backstage. They were happy about their reunion. They turned the corner to see Steve and Rob with smiles on their faces applauding them. Shane smiled at them. "That was excellent, Shane-O." Rob stated and gave Shane a five. "Yeah. It's about time, too. Don't think nobody saw you two looking at each other with concerned faces last night…" Austin stated with an evil smile. "Hey… You know what… You're too observant sometimes, Steve…" Marissa stated and hugged him. Shane smiled, and then turned to see Randy Orton and Dave Batista storming towards them down the hall with blood covering their arms. They were being followed by a camera man. "Here comes Randy Orton and Dave Batista… They look… Wait a minute… They're covered in blood!" J.R. shouted. Jerry Lawler nodded his head in approval. "I think they're up to something…" He stated.

"HEY! Guys! We need some help!" Randy shouted over at the 3 men. All 3 turned to look at him and titled their heads. They didn't remember seeing this in the shows schedule. "What the hell happened!" Rob shouted. Dave cleared his throat. "Somebody attacked Michaels and Trips in the parking lot. Trips is in and out of consciousness and Michaels was thrown through a car window." He shouted back at Rob. Everyone's eyes widened. "What the hell did you just say!" Shane asked.

"Did I just hear Batista say what I think I did?" J.R. asked Jerry Lawler. Jerry nodded his head. "I think you did, J.R. And so did the rest of the world. Somebody attacked Trips and Shawn Michaels. Apparently, Michaels is bleeding from being thrown through the car window. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who this 'somebody' is." Jerry stated. Randy turned to look back at Shane. "You heard what Dave said. Now are you guys gonna help or not!" He shouted in anger. Austin, Rob and Shane jumped back. "Yeah, we're coming." Austin stated and followed the two members of Evolution. Rob looked back at Shane before chasing after Rob. "Uh… Go get my mom and some medics." Shane told Marissa. She nodded her head. "Be careful."

Parking Lot

"Just how much blood is there?" Austin asked Dave and Randy. "Do we look like scientists to you?" Dave asked sarcastically. Austin growled and mumbled under his breath about people being disrespectful. Randy looked at Austin. "We don't know, Steve. But both of them are busted open pretty damn good." He told him. "Perfect. This is what we needed to start off Raw." Rob sarcastically stated and rubbed his head. Dave shoved the metal door to the parking lot open and walked through it. "Oh my God." J.R. stated once the camera man zoomed into Triple H, who was lying unconscious near the door. The camera man was shoved away from Trips by Randy. So he just turned his head to the right and zoomed in on Shawn Michaels. "OH MY GOD! I thought they were lying!" Jerry shouted. "Oh my God…" Shane stated as he walked over to Shawn's motionless body. He looked down at him and gagged at the sight and smell of all the blood.

Dave came up from behind Shane and put his hand on his shoulder to let him know it would be ok. "Everything's gonna be ok, Shane-O. What's wrong?" He asked. Shane looked from Shawn's bloody face to Dave. "It's just that… This war was supposed to be over… Nothing was supposed to happen… This is the man who told me not to punk Kane out two weeks ago… And now look what happened… I knew I should've listened to him… I met Shawn in 1989! He's been around longer then me! Jesus…. And Trips… My future brother in law… I can't see them like this…" Shane stated. He honestly didn't know what to do. He wanted to break down and cry but he couldn't do that in front of his friends, who were concerned just like he was. Dave put his arm around Shane's shoulder.

Randy bent down to look at Triple H's face. It looked like he was starting to come around again, so he lightly tapped his face. Triple H opened his eyes and looked at him. "Randy…?" He asked and slowly adjusted his eyes to the bright light. Randy nodded his head yes and smiled down at him. "Yeah… It's me, Trips… Do you remember what happened?" He asked. Ric looked down at Triple H and smiled. "Hey! Guys! Trips is conscious again!" He happily shouted.

Triple H looked around and closed his eyes to try and figure out what had just happened. He was chasing after Shawn… They spoke about his uncle dying… Made fun of 'Fantastic Voyage'… Kane showed up… Kicked him in the face… Threw Shawn into a car… Beat him up more…Blacked out… That was all Trips seemed to remember, but then he thought about it harder. Kane showed up… Threw Shawn into a car… _Whoa! Did Kane throw Shawn into a car?_ Trips asked himself. "Where's Shawn…?" Trips asked Randy, who looked down at him again. "Um… Something happened, Trips… You're not going to be happy… Somebody threw Shawn through a car window… It looks kind of bad…" Randy replied.

Stephanie McMahon, Linda McMahon, Marissa and some medics ran out of the arena and into the parking garage. Stephanie ran over to Trips. "Are you ok, Paul! What happened?" She asked him in a panicked voice. Trips nodded his head. "Um… I tried… I really did this time…" He stated and pointed over at Shawn. Linda's jaw dropped when she saw him and saw that horrified look on Shane's face. She looked over at Trips and nodded her head. "You tried last time as well, Paul… Who did it?" She asked.

Trips nodded his head. He really didn't want to say that Kane had done it. The feud between the McMahon's and Kane was supposed to be over. But it was also very obvious that Kane had done it. "It… It was Kane…" He finally told them. "But… Kane was supposed to…" Stephanie started, but stopped mid sentence to avoid upsetting anyone further. She looked over at Shane, who usually didn't do panic, but he was horrified at what he saw. Vince ran out and observed the wreckage, then let it settle in without saying anything. "Oh my God!" He shouted after several minutes. Linda ran to him and gave him a hug. "It was Kane…" She stated and sobbed onto his shoulder. The medics had already gone to work helping Triple H and Shawn.

Vince patted Linda on the back and once she let go of him he walked over to Shane. Vince put his hand on Shane's shoulder and watched as he turned slowly to look at him. He had never seen Shane like this before. Shane had always played it cool and never had a panic button to push. This time, Kane had taken it too far. Shane hugged Vince and tried desperately not to cry. "It's ok, Shane-O… It's ok…" Vince told his son. Shane started to sob onto Vince's shoulder. "It was supposed to be over, dad… Kane was supposed to leave us alone…" He sobbed. The only thing Vince could do was hug Shane a little tighter to attempt to assure him things would be ok.

Dave, Randy, Rob and Austin looked at each other and lowered their heads. They didn't know what to do. They never saw Shane like that, and they never saw Trips and Shawn looking so vulnerable. "Agh… Never seen something like this happen before…" Austin stated and looked at the floor. Randy looked at him. "I don't think anybody did, Steve. This is new and it's just plain wrong." He replied. Dave looked at Steve. "Ok… We really shouldn't make such a big deal out of this… I mean… We have to get the camera man out of here. He's only advertising the wrong thing to the audience." He stated; trying to convince everyone it was the wrong thing to show on TV. "You're right, dude. This shouldn't be aired on TV… But you two already made a deal out of it by running up to me, Steve, Shane and Marissa when a camera man was right near you. Now everyone is curious as to what the hell is going on back here." Rob reasoned.

The medic tending to Trips helped him up. "You good from here, Trips?" He asked. Triple H nodded his head and looked at his wife. "This shouldn't have happened, you know… It was not in the story board and it will never happen again… I'll talk to dad about suspending Kane without pay." Stephanie stated, but Triple H grabbed her arm. "Yeah? And then what? What do you think he's going to do when he gets back? He's going to be more of a psycho-path then he was before. That's not the right way of going about this, Steph." He told her. She nodded her head, trying not to shed her tears. When she couldn't do so, she ran into the arena. Linda turned and watched her go, then looked at Trips and walked over to him. "This is just hard for her, that's all…" She reasoned.

Trips nodded his head in agreement. "Trust me, I believe you. It's hard for me, too… I mean… Everyone is just so… Down… All cause Kane had to go and attack the original D-X… I mean, come on… It's just me and Shawn Michaels…" He stated. Linda had enough and decided to cut him off. "Paul… Listen… I'm not in the mood for this, ok? When I look at your face, all I see is your eyes. You're covered in your own blood. Michaels is out and it doesn't look like he's any better then you are at the moment. Look at Shane. You two are his best friends out of everyone because you're like family. He doesn't know what to do right now, and for the first time in a long time his panic button was pushed. Eventually he's going to go into shock. I don't want him to see anything else happen… Ok? Can we remain calm for him?" Linda asked. Trips nodded his head and looked over at Shane and Vince. He noticed medics on the ground trying to wake Shawn up.

Shane continued to sob onto Vince's shoulder. It was all he felt like doing at the moment. He saw Trips over Vince's shoulder looking over at him. Trips started to walk over to him. He noticed that Trips never quit. He always stuck with things no matter how much pain he was in. Vince let Shane go and turned to be face to face with Trips. "Hey… You ok, Paul?" Vince asked him. Trips nodded his head yes then turned to face Shane. "Listen man… It's not your fault… Ok? You're acting as if you told Kane to do this… I know you wouldn't do that… And, hey… Shawn's going to be fine…" He stated, attempting to calm Shane down. Shane smiled, then frowned and cried. "I know, Trips… I know… I… I can't see you two like this! I'm not as strong as I used to be… And I really don't like the smell and sight of blood anymore…" He stated. Trips smiled a little and allowed Shane to hug him.

"Uh… Shane… You do realize you're getting drenched with blood, right?" Trips asked. Shane nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Yes I realize it… And I don't care… I'm just happy that you're ok…" He replied and let go of Trips. Trips looked at Shane's face and torso. He had Trips' blood dripping off his hair and down his face onto his shirt.

Over Shane's shoulder in the distance, Trips saw a tall man around his mid 40's walking towards them. He thought he looked very familiar and stopped to stare at him for a little while. He saw his face light up and jumped backwards. "What the hell happened here!" He shouted and continued to approach Shane, Trips and Vince. Vince turned to look at him and swore he was going to have a heart attack. He picked a great day to show up for reinstatement. "Oh… My…. God! It's Kevin Nash!" Jerry Lawler shouted. "What in the hell is he doing here?" JR asked.

Kevin knelt over and observed Shawn once he reached him. He couldn't stand to see him that way so he looked away. Of course, he saw Austin, Dave, Rob and Randy standing nearby. "Hi… Kevin…" Austin stated and looked as if he had seen a ghost. Rob waved at him shyly. Kevin nodded his head, acknowledging the two had said hello, then turned to Vince, Shane and Trips. Vince gulped. "Listen, Kevin… I don't know if you've been watching lately but we've been having a lot of problems with Kane and…" Kevin cut Vince off before he went any further. "What happened to him!" He shouted. Noticing Paul was covered in blood; he looked over at him and narrowed his eyes to an evil glare. "Now Kev… I know what you're thinking… But you know I would never do this to Shawn… He's… My best friend… I had no reason to do it… Kane attacked the both of us…" Trips explained.

Kevin motioned with his hand, hushing Trips from saying anything else. "Listen, I wasn't blaming you, Trips. I was asking you what happened. That's all I really care about at the moment. Did Kane throw him threw the car windshield?" Kevin asked. Trips nodded his head. "Yeah… He did… I really tried to stop him… But…" Trips' voice trailed away. He gave up on trying to explain to everyone he was Shawn's best friend and he would protect him if necessary. Just when things couldn't get any worse, Shawn's parents come out of the arena. Vince looked at them and nearly jumped out of his skin. "Er… Hello Colonel… Hello Carol…" He stated as he walked over to them.

The Colonel, Shawn's dad, cleared his throat. He and Vince had fought in the past over Shawn's career and how much Vince was running him too hard. In fear of harming his career, the Colonel gave up and became friends with Vince. This time it was different. "You mind telling me what's going on, Mr. McMahon?" He asked. Vince looked around and tried to act innocent. He really wasn't in the mood to explain himself to people that deserved the explanation. "Listen… I really don't…" Vince was cut off by Shawn's mother, Carol. "No, Mr. McMahon… You listen! For over 10 years my son has worked himself to death for your business and THIS is how you repay him? You accused him of taking drugs when he wasn't. You made him screw that man Bret Hart and make all of Canada hate him. You allowed him to wrestle in that match with Mark Calloway that broke my boys back!" Carol shouted. Shane, at this time, had made his way over to Shawn's parents and cleared his throat. "Excuse me… I wanted to say something if you don't mind… Um… This definitely was not planned… We had NO idea that this was going to happen… After my match with that big guy Kane last night, our feud was supposed to be over for good… Kane took it upon himself to attack Shawn and Trips… I'm just as upset as you are over this…" Shane stated and began shedding tears silently.

Carol saw how upset Shane was and decided to let this one slide. She realized that it was an accident and nobody knew it was going to happen. She saw that Shane was really upset over it and that he was worried for her son and his best friend. The Colonel, however, didn't feel the same way. "Listen here… I am sick and tired of seeing my son look like this on TV! I am tired of seeing all those scars on his head from blading himself for this company… Shedding his blood for all these people… I really don't like seeing him like this, Mr. McMahon… And I'm sure if the roles were reversed and if it was your son, you'd feel the same way." He stated. Vince cleared his throat, and then looked over at Shane before talking. "Listen, Richard… I understand how you feel. And I really am sorry. I love Shawn like my own son. He's like a brother to my kids. And he's my future son-in-laws best friend. I wasn't expecting this to happen… If I could only explain it to you clearly…" Vince's voice trailed away.

The Colonel saw that it looked as if Vince was going to cry. He couldn't stand to see Vince cry after seeing his pathetic son cry. The Colonel, Richard, looked over at his own son, still being tended to by medics and surrounded by Kevin Nash and Paul Levesque. He nodded his head disapprovingly and looked back at Vince. "Listen… I get that it was an accident… And I'm sorry for snapping at you… I'm just sick of seeing my boy get hurt… He's suffered enough already with that back injury… And I really don't like my wife watching him like this… And Shawn's wife doesn't deserve to see him like this either… Just… Promise you'll try not to let this happen again…" He told Vince. Vince looked up at him and got a glow in his eyes. He smiled and nodded his head. "I promise… Just please don't take Shawn away from us here…We love him now… Right, Shane-O?" Vince asked and slapped Shane on the shoulder. "Ow… yeah…" Shane stated and smiled at Richard and Carol. Carol, like any other sweet old lady, smiled back at Shane and pinched his cheek. At first, Shane looked miserable, but he smiled when she let him go. He never had that happen to him before since he wasn't close with his grandmother.

Richard looked over at his son again and got upset. He truly hated seeing him like that. He wanted to go over to him, but feared seeing him up-close in that condition. Shane followed Richard's eyes over to Shawn, then gathered up his courage and turned to face him. "I'll go over there with you if you want, Colonel…" Shane stated. Richard looked back at Shane and titled his head to the side with a confused look on his face. "But… You looked like you were going to throw up before…" He replied.

Shane nodded his head. "I just got a bit queasy. I never saw anyone in that condition, and it was hard for me to accept that it's Shawn lying there… I mean… Shawn is never like that… He's always… Full of life… Loving… Funny… God I miss that Shawn right now…" Shane stated and looked back at Richard. "So do I, kid. Well… I'll go over there… Need to let my boy know I love him… Come on…" Richard stated and put his arm around Shane's shoulder. The two walked there in complete silence. The Colonel knew that Shane was terrified to go over to Shawn and see him bleeding profusely from his head. And the fact that he was doing it made the Colonel respect him much more. Vince looked back at Carol. "I don't really think Shawn would want you to see him in this state…" Vince admitted shyly. Carol shrugged her shoulders. "Too late for that, Mr. McMahon. I've seen my son in worse shape then this. But, for his sake, I'll go inside and wait until he's conscious." Carol replied and walked back into the arena.

As soon as the medic pulled a piece of glass out of Shawn's head, his eyes began to flutter. Trips put his hand on Shawn's shoulder. "Shawn? Shawn? Can you hear me?" He asked. Shawn's beautiful blue eyes opened and looked up at him. "He's conscious!" The medic shouted over a radio. Shawn blinked several times before being able to see again, and then focused on the two men in front of him, Kevin and Trips. "Kev…? Trips…? What the hell…?" He asked. His voice trailed away when he saw Vince, his father and Shane arrive at his side. Kevin smiled, and then bent over further. "I'm gonna pick you up, ok, buddy?" He asked and waited for Shawn to nod his head. Once he did, Kevin picked him up like a baby and carried him into the arena. Kevin didn't even care that Shawn was still bleeding and his blood was soaking into his shirt. All he cared about was getting his best friend into the arena where he was safe.

Arena

Kevin carried Shawn through the hallways and brought him to the trainers' room. Shawn was a little shaken up, but seemed to constantly fall in and out of consciousness. He put Shawn down on the table and turned to see Trips, Vince, Shane and the Colonel behind him. "Agh! Don't do that! You guys are going to give me a heart attack!" Kevin shouted at them. Trips walked passed him and looked down at Shawn, who was looking back up at him. "Wasn't your fault, Paul…" He mumbled. Trips nodded his head and shook of his urge to cry. "I'm not too sure of that, Shawn…" He replied and put his head in his hands.

Shawn blinked at him several times and nodded his head slowly. Trips smirked at him. They didn't even have to speak to know what was on each others mind. The Colonel got a towel and walked over to Shawn. "Hey… Shawn… Mind if I wipe your face dry?" He asked. Shawn nodded his head no, so his dad started to clean the blood from his face. "Sorry, dad…" He stated and looked up at his father.

Richard looked down at him and titled his head to the side. "What in the hell do you have to be sorry for, Michael? Joining the WWE was your fault! Listening to this idiot was your fault! But this attack… It wasn't your fault," He shouted at Shawn. He realized he had just snapped at his son and looked down at his half scared, half upset face. Not only did Richard call Shawn by his first name, but he also made him feel worse then he already did. Shawn was going to apologize for asking his father to pay the $3,000 for his training with Jose Lothario all those years ago, but decided not to and just keep quiet. He looked away from his father. At this point, everyone in the room was starring at Richard. "I'm sorry, Shawn… I…" He tried to apologize for his actions, but Shawn wanted no part of it. He rolled onto his side and began to cry silently. Since Shawn was facing Trips, Trips put his hand on his shoulder. "I've had enough of your attitude, Colonel. Your son didn't do anything wrong but follow his dream. Who would've known a 12 year old boy could actually make up his mind as to what he wanted to do and keep to it? Shawn doesn't need this. Leave him alone." Vince stated.

Richard's face grew red with anger. "And you should be talking, Vince! I know. Who would've thought a 12 year old boys dream would come true? I greatly discouraged it! My wife allowed him to watch wrestling every Saturday!" Richard shouted. At this point, Carol came into the room to see Vince and Richard face to face on the verge of fighting. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Richard! How can you yell at this man like that? And it's my fault that Shawn would watch wrestling! He was such a good little boy! How could I tell him no? What's the matter with Shawn?" She asked. Shane took Carol aside. "The Colonel snapped at him… Shawn apologized for something and the Colonel just blew up at him about joining the company being his fault and such. I don't know if Shawn is crying or not but he went on his side… He might be embarrassed." Shane whispered. Richard had heard Shane whisper and walked out of the room. Vince just exhaled deeply and turned around to adjust his temper.

Shawn sat up but still remained facing Trips. "Could you hand me a towel, please?" He whispered to him. Trips got him a towel and watched as he wiped the blood off his head. "Listen, man… I don't know what that was… But you have to realize that your dad was pretty damn upset about this… I know it wasn't right of him to say that to you… But you have to realize that he's pissed off." Trips whispered back to him.

Shawn nodded his head, as if agreeing with him. "Yeah… I guess… But at least he didn't do it in front of my mom…" Shawn replied and lowered his head. He was really depressed over what Richard had told him. But he knew his dad was right. He was always right. Trips felt for him and put an assuring hand on his shoulder. "It'll be all right. Your dad can't stay angry forever… Can he?" Trips asked him. Shawn nodded his head yes and lowered his head even more. Vince came over to Shawn and Trips at this point to see how they were doing. "Hey guys. What's up?" He asked. He didn't know if they heard his big blowout with Richard or if they even cared.

Shawn nodded his head and fought off the urge to cry. "Ah… Nothin, Vin Man. Same old, same old. I'm still the ref in that match later on, right?" Shawn asked, completely forgetting and ignoring what had just happened. Vince shrugged his shoulders. "It's up to the two of you whether or not you want to continue your involvement in the match against Kane. I came over here to ask you what you wanted to do." Vince stated and waited for a response. Shawn and Trips looked at each other. They did their psychic sign language and nodded. "Yep. We're still in." Trips stated out loud with a smile.

Vince smiled at the two. "Way to go, boys… Ok, it's the last match so you still have some time yet. Shawn, you need a ref shirt. I'll have Coach bring you one…" He stated. Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Coach?" He asked and chuckled. He thought Coach was a big joke, as did most of the Raw locker room. They loved cracking jokes on him and pranking him. Not so long before Shane came back to the Raw roster, two of the superstars, who shall both remain nameless, posted Coach's cell phone number on a bulletin board. This resulted in Coach getting many calls, most of them being pranks. Shawn and Trips were up to their D-X jokes back when that happened and not only called Coach a numerous amount of times, but also sent him dozens of text messages. Coach's cell phone bill came out to a whomping $450. Amazingly, the two superstars who claimed to have no part in it, (Shawn and Trips), weren't present when Coach asked the Raw locker room.

Vince smiled again, this time laughing afterwards. "Yes, Jonathan Coachman. I gave him a new job here on Raw. I was sick of his horrible announcing skills, so I booted him up to being my assistant. Anything I need, he does. It is rather funny, I must say. He is a pathetic human being, but everyone deserves a second chance…" Vince stated. Shawn and Trips giggled. "Try third or forth…" Trips stated sarcastically. Shawn looked over at Trips. "Hey, did anyone get a new cell phone recently…?" He asked, but this time was caught by Vince.

"So… It was you two, huh? You were the ones that were prank calling Coach? I should've known… Damn D-X…" Vince muttered under his breath. Shawn shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, somebody had to, right? If we didn't do it, somebody else would've…" Shawn stated but was smacked in the head by Trips. "No. It wasn't us. You see, the cell phone number was typed on a computer. Neither me nor Shawn knows how to turn a computer on, nonetheless a damn printer… It wasn't us. Seriously. Did you ask Randy?" Trips asked and laughed evilly to himself. He just allowed Shawn to tell the truth, then he lied and said Shawn was lying. He knew this would confuse Vince.

Trips was right. Vince was very confused. "Huh…? What…? Randy…? Whatever! Will you two…. **_Degenerates_**… Get out of my face?" He shouted. Trips and Shawn ran out of the room laughing hysterically. Carol, Kevin and Shane watched them run out and turned to Vince to see what happened. "Where are they going?" Carol asked herself. Kevin only shrugged his shoulders in response. "Um… Dad… Did you just call them degenerates?" Shane asked. Vince turned to look at him and growled in response.

Main Event

4 on 1 Handicap Match w/ Special Guest Referee

Evolution vs. Kane

Referee: Shawn Michaels

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is going to be a sloberknocker. This is the main event that was scheduled right after Armageddon went off the air last night. It is going to be a 4 on 1 Handicap match. Evolution versus Kane. With the 'Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels as the special guest referee." J.R stated. Jerry nodded his head. "Yeah! The feud between Evolution and Kane started only a week ago. That being when Kane attacked Shawn Michaels and Triple H right in that very ring! I'm surprised Shawn and Trips are still having an involvement in this…" Jerry stated and looked over at J.R.

"Making his way to the ring, the special guest referee, the 'Heartbreak Kid,' Shawn Michaels!" Lillian Garcia announced. Soon enough, Shawn Michaels came out of the back dancing to his theme song 'Sexy Boy.' He proceeded down to the ring after his usual fireworks. He hopped in the ring and posed for the fans, then stood up and waited for Kane and Evolution to arrive so he could officiate the match "fairly." "This man has a lot of guts, King. If I were him, I would've stayed lying on my back in the parking lot earlier tonight, and I would've begged for the medics to take me to the hospital. But, that's me, not the Heartbreak Kid. Shawn Michaels runs on a different type of fuel. He is one of a kind. Watching him bleeding and looking at all those cuts on his head, I have no idea how he does it." J.R stated. King nodded his head in agreement. "And Triple H is one of a kind as well. He and Shawn are both showing a lot of guts coming out here tonight after what Kane did to them. I actually think Shawn Michaels isn't going to officiate this match fairly." King told J.R.

Evolution came out to cheering fans. They made their way to the ring and stood around Shawn. They were finally able to portray the fact that they were all friends in front of the camera rather then hide it and be enemies. "Let's do this…" Trips whispered to his 3 team mates. Randy, Dave and Ric all agreed. Shawn smirked. "We gonna do this by the plan?" Shawn asked them. "You bet we are…" Dave replied. The 5 had constructed a plan to get back at Kane. Kane came out and headed to the ring. He stopped to look at Evolution and Shawn Michaels. Shawn suddenly turned his back to Kane and walked towards the opposite side of the ring. "What in the hell is Shawn Michaels doing, J.R?" Jerry asked his commentating partner. Evolution chuckled. Everyone was falling for their plan. They did their part by distracting Kane.

Shane McMahon suddenly ran down to the ring and hit Kane with a kendo stick. The fans finally realized that this was all part of a plan constructed by Evolution and Shawn Michaels to embarrass Kane and humiliate him in front of the fans. Shane had walked in on the plan and wanted a part in it. The fans realized that Shawn wasn't paying attention to the interference on purpose. "What in the hell is going on?" J.R shouted at King, who already had it figured out. "Shawn Michaels is the referee and he's doing his job… Not paying attention! Nobody ever said what type of match it was, J.R! So Evolution distracted Kane so Shane can get the hits from behind!"

Shawn eventually had to turn around, and when he did, Kane was in the ring being beaten down by Randy and Dave. Shawn sounded for the bell and checked to see where Ric and Trips were. "You ok, guys?" Shawn shouted over to Ric, Shane and Trips. "Yeah! We're good!" Shane shouted back. Trips and Ric got up on their side of the ring. Dave remained in the ring to wrestle Kane. Dave was dominating the match until Kane managed to reverse a suplex. Kane hit a powerful uppercut and dominated Dave. Kane missed when he went to go for the clothesline from the top rope. This allowed Dave to tag in Trips. Trips dominated Kane and took turns tagging out to his team mates.

When Trips came back in the third time, he went to go straight for the pedigree. However, Kane knocked him down and went for a pin. "Here's a great reversal by Kane. And now a pinfall…" J.R paused as he waited for the outcome. Shawn dropped down to the mat and didn't even get a number in before Trips kicked out. Kane got aggravated and tried to blame Shawn for his poor referee skills, but Trips got up and hit Kane with a belly to back suplex before he was able to try anything. Trips set Kane up for an Irish whip into the turnbuckle. However, Kane reversed it and sent Trips flying into Shawn Michaels. "No! I don't think that was a part of the plan, J.R!" Lawler shouted.

Kane chuckled and pulled Trips off of Shawn. He continued his assault without the referee watching the match. "Somebody has to wake up the referee, or there won't be a winner to this match. I'm just hoping that sick collision between Triple H and Shawn Michaels didn't injure them in any way…" J.R stated. As soon as he finished his sentence, Trips sat up and revealed that his head was busted open. Shane snuck into the ring to wake Shawn up. "Pssst… Shawny… Time to get up. Come on, man. Seriously. You have a match to officiate." Shane stated as Shawn sat up and revealed his nose was bleeding. "Ewww… Look at what that collision between Triple H and HBK caused…" Jerry announced.

Shawn got up and pulled Kane away from Triple H. Kane went to hit him, but Shawn ducked and ran. Trips came running in and connected with a million dollar knee lift, which left Kane reeling. Dave ran in and stood in the turnbuckle area. He stomped his right foot on the mat several times and waited as Kane turned to look at him. "Wait… Is Batista 'tuning up the band'?" J.R asked. Jerry sat in silence and watched as Dave took 2 steps out, then pushed off his left foot and gave Kane the 'Sweet Chin Music.' "Yes! He did! Batista used Shawn Michaels' finishing move on Kane!" Jerry shouted.

Dave dropped down and covered Kane for the pinfall. 1….2….3! "Batista won it! He wasn't even the legal man!" J.R yelled for some reason. Jerry cut him off and praised Evolution. "Yes! Yes! This was the plan, J.R! Batista won it with some 'Sweet Chin Music'!" Jerry shouted once again. He was so happy that Evolution and Shawn Michaels had embarrassed Kane a little.

Evolution was still in the ring standing over Kane. Shawn had already raised their hands in victory to an already cheering crowd. Shane had jumped in the ring as well and joined the celebration. "The plan worked! Surprisingly…" Randy stated and smiled. Evolution was all about smiles after they defeated Kane. After all… Who wouldn't be? He was a monster that terrorized Raw for such a long time. He didn't care what he did or who he hurt as long as he did something sinister. Kane rolled out of the ring and walked backwards up the ramp. He stared at Evolution, Shawn and Shane as they stood in the ring staring back at him. Once he reached the top of the ramp, the area was lit with blue lights. He made a very angry face as he turned around to see the Undertaker standing behind him. "Oh my God! It's the Undertaker, King!" J.R shouted. "Um… I'm not too sure if this was a part of Evolution's plan…" King sarcastically stated. The Undertaker grabbed Kane by his throat and choke-slammed him off of the ramp.

The arena went dark, and once the lights came back on, the Undertaker was nowhere in sight. Evolution, Shawn and Shane raised their arms in victory one more time for the praise of the fans before heading backstage. King and J.R reviewed the match and the attack on Shawn and Trips for the remaining time of the show. They wished everyone goodnight as they signed off the air.

Backstage

Once backstage, everyone decided to hang out in Evolution's locker room. Vince had joined the large group of superstars, along with Stephanie, Marissa, Kevin, Rob, Steve and Carol. They were all very excited and relieved that the long feud between Shane, his friends and Kane was over. Vince had a few bottles of champagne delivered to the locker room. Each person in the room held a glass of champagne for the toast, even though there was only one person who would refuse to drink it. "I just wanted to make a quick toast… This feud was 5 months in the making. And thank God it's over! Now Marissa is back where she belongs, and that is with Shane McMahon… I also wanted to say something else… I wanted to say thank you to all of you guys for putting up with me over the years. I know it's been a long journey for most of you. I thank you for listening to me and taking my advice on things. There are 2 of you I would like to thank the most. Shawn and Paul. You two are just amazing. You listened to me for over 10 years. And, Shawn… You even listened to me when you weren't working for this business. That means a lot to me, to know that you still trusted my instinct as a business man and a friend… The two of you helped me through a lot of rough times, one of these being the 'Screwjob' with Bret Hart. I really want to say thank you to all of you guys. Whether you've been working here for 10 years, 6 years, 2 years or 20 years, I don't care. Thank you for dealing with me and I love you." Vince stated. "Here, here!" Each person in the room shouted as they clashed their glasses together, but not hard enough to make them break.

To Vince's surprise, the person he thought wouldn't drink the champagne was drinking it. He looked at Shawn in an odd way. Shawn noticed this and read his mind. "I know what you're thinking. With a speech like that, it's the right thing to do. I have to drink the champagne." Shawn stated with a smile. Vince smiled back at him. "Why, thank you." He replied to Shawn. "Nice speech, dad!" Shane shouted across the room towards Vince.

Shawn was standing with his back against the wall talking to his best friend for so many years, Paul Levesque. They were talking about nothing, as usual, when Carol walked over to Shawn. "Honey, are you ok," She paused and waited for him to answer. "We're fine, mom, Shawn replied and tried to turn back to Paul. Carol spun him around to talk to her. "Shawn… I can't find your dad…" She told him. Shawn and Trips turned to look at her. "Don't mind me for saying, Mrs. Hickenbottom, but for what your husband told Shawn before, he doesn't deserve to be looked for." "Hey! Look what the cat coughed up!" Steve joked as Richard came into the room. Shawn pointed to him. "There he is." He stated and walked away with Trips.

Shane leaned his head against the wall and put his arm around Marissa. He smiled as he watched his closest friends of the WWE celebrate the ending to his feud with Kane. They had come a long way since it started. He remembered the date in which he returned, but more importantly, the day the feud escaladed into something more. That was the night Kane broke in to the McMahon residence and kidnapped Marissa, claiming she was now his property. All the attacks they made on each other. July 28th, August 4th, August 18th, August 25th, September 2nd, so on and so forth. There were too many dates for Shane to remember. All he knew is every chance he had, he attacked Kane and showed no mercy on him. Kane had also done it to Shane. The two went back and forth. The only difference is, Shane had done it out of revenge for his mother and anyone else that fell victim to Kane's rage. Kane did it out of jealousy that nobody had suffered like he did as a child. Shane's smile got bigger when he realized that he would no longer have to put up with Kane's nonsense. He and his friends could move on with their lives.

Note from the author: This story is finally finished! However, I will be adding some things to the earlier chapters. You know, fixing them up a little.

Updates: I will also be fixing up and re-posting chapters of my other story Stanley McMahon. But this time I will have 3 alternate endings. One is where Stan dies in his match, the other is where he is still dropped but survives, and the third is where Stan wins his match thanks to a little help from his friends.

D-X: Like Old Times is getting work done on it. Now that D-X is back, I'm seeing how they act and putting that into the story. I also decided to do a Montreal chapter in Like Old Times where an amnesiac Shawn actually gets along with Bret, much to the dismay of Vince, Shane and Paul. I need some drama in that story to get it moving along. LOL.

Future stories: I have some stories that I'm working on now. I guess I'll have a poll for you guys once everything is adjusted to my liking with my other stories. I'll list some of the wrestling stories I'm working on here and let you decide.

Drafted: 8 WWE superstars are drafted into the U.S Army in the war against terrorism

Hold On: A story about 2 abused brothers who are separated by a divorce only to join forces again in the WWE. (These "brothers" being Shawn and Trips)  
Untitled: A F.B.I agent assists several wrestlers with their war against death threats

If you guys have any ideas, you can send them my way. Tell me what direction you want me to take my stories and I'll go that way. Thanks for reading this story! I'm looking forward to reviews!


End file.
